Quand le souvenir permet la guérison
by KotIzu-love
Summary: Dernier chapitre en ligne... Emotions toujours au rendez-vous!
1. Prologue: Colère et souffrance

**Titre :** Quand le souvenir permet la guérison…

**Auteur :** Kote/Izu-love

**Univers ou Base :** Naruto

**Genre :** Aventure, Romance, Drame sont au rendez-vous ! Alors régalez-vous !

**Résumé :** Il faut savoir tout d'abord que ma fic sera surtout axée sur deux des personnages de Naruto, j'ai nommé Hagane Kotetsu et Kamizuki Izumo ! J'ai remarqué d'ailleurs qu'il y avait très peu de fics sur eux alors…. Pourquoi pas moi !Maintenant le vrai résumé va commencer.

Comme vous allez pouvoir le lire, cette fic commence plutôt tragiquement mais je n'en dis pas plus… Izumo sur un lit d'hôpital, Kotetsu entame alors un long périple dans ses souvenirs et se met à parler, parler de tout mais plus particulièrement de son enfance et sa rencontre avec celui qui deviendra son compagnon de toujours et amant : Izumo !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à leur heureux propriétaire : Masashi Kishimoto !

**Prologue: Colère et souffrance**

Voilà presque une heure qu'il tournait en rond… Hagane Kotetsu de son nom, jeune chunin de Konoha, ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. En apparence, il avait l'air d'un jeune homme décontracté, les cheveux en bataille et un espèce de bandage sur le nez, signe distinctif de l'individu. D'ordinaire, il aurait affiché un air blasé et presque insolent mais aujourd'hui il arborait une mine furieuse… En effet, le jour précédent alors qu'il travaillait à l'administration de Konoha , il eut une violente dispute avec son ami et compagnon : Kamizuki Izumo.

Bien entendu ça leur était arrivé de multiples fois de se chamailler mais jamais rien de bien sérieux et ,souvent, ils étaient réconciliés au bout de quelques minutes. Mais pas cette fois-là…. Pour dire, ils en étaient presque venu aux mains et tout ça pour un mot de trop que Kotetsu avait lancé à l'encontre d'Izumo.

Il soupira, s'asseyant sur le canapé de son appartement, pestant contre lui-même. Ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis hier et c'était bien la première fois depuis de nombreuses années que les deux amants n'avaient pas passé une nuit ensemble. Kotetsu hésitait donc entre aller voir son compagnon et lui sauter dans les bras ou alors rester ici et attendre que ce soit lui qui revienne le voir… Question difficile à trancher selon lui. Son cœur lui disait d'aller rejoindre son amant mais son caractère lui refusait le premier pas. Et pourtant c'était bien lui qui avait fait un mauvais pas….

_Toc, toc, toc, _Kotetsu remarqua à peine que quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

_Qui peut bien venir me déranger ? Izumo ?_

Finalement, il se leva et, espèrant voir son ami, il fit un grand sourire….qui s'évanouit immédiatement en voyant le visage de Raidô, jounin de Konoha, l'air grave.

_Faux espoirs…_

-Qu'y a-t-il ? J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de venir me déranger !

_Parce que là, c'est vraiment pas lui que je voulais voir…_

Raidô fronça les sourcils avant de dire d'une voix qui se faisait presque effrayante ;

-Godaïme-sama m'a chargé de te transmettre un message.

Bizarrement, Kotetsu eut un mauvais pressentiment et se faisant plus pressant :

-Vas-y, je t'écoute !

Raidô s'avança dans l'appartement et lançant un regard étrange à Kotetsu qui ne comprenait plus rien, il dit :

-Je crois…. qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'assoies….

Le visage de Kotetsu devint subitement aussi blanc que linge et ses traits se durcirent alors qu'il prenait place sur le canapé. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond alors qu'il demandait :

-Je t'en prie, dis-moi tout !

-D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, toi et Izumo vous vous êtes quittés en de mauvais termes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui et alors ? demanda-t-il énervé bien que son ton trahissait son inquiétude croissante.

-Et bien. Peu après qu'il soit parti du QG, il lui est arrivé un accident.

Les yeux soudain écarquillés par la surprise, Kotetsu balbutia :

-Comm…..QUOI ?... Que s'est-il passé ?

Cette fois la colère s'était définitivement envolé et faisait place à une peur sans nom. Ses mais tremblèrent légèrement mais il essaya tant bien que mal de le cacher à Raidô.

-Alors qu'il se diriger vers son appartement, il a eu le malheur de passer dans l'étroite rue dans laquelle ils sont en train de refaire quelques façades…Apparemment, il devait être complètement ailleurs car il n'a pas vu qu'un des échafaudages était sur le point de s'effondrer….

Raidô s'arrêta quelques instants mais Kotetsu n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la suite pour savoir qu'il était arrivé malheur à celui qu'il aime… Il se tenait livide, les yeux fixer sur le parquet. On aurait dit qu'il allait s'évanouir mais il tenait bon.

-Il n'a pas eu le temps d'esquiver l'effondrement et il s'est retrouvé enseveli sous les décombres…. Bien entendu, nous avons été mis immédiatement au courant et une fois sur place, Godaïme-sama a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu. Hélas, Izumo est tombé dans le coma et il se peut qu'il ne se réveille jamais…..

Raidô mit sa main sur l'épaule de Kotetsu, qui avait relevé la tête, une immense douleur dans le regard.

-Je suis désolé….Je sais qu'il comptait beaucoup pour toi….

_Beaucoup ! T'es bien à côté de la plaque, mon vieux ! Il était tout pour moi, TOUT ! _

-Si tu veux le voir, il est dans la chambre n°25 de l'hôpital…. Si tu le souhaites je peux t'accom…..

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Kotetsu était déjà sorti de l'appartement en lançant un vague merci.

_Tout est de ma faute ! Si seulement je ne lui avais pas dit ça….. Si seulement……_

Voilà ce qu'il se disait alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'hôpital, trop anxieux pour s'apercevoir qu'il aurait pu tout simplement réapparaître là-bas en quelques secondes….

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Arrivé devant l'hôpital, le visage tiré par l'angoisse et la fatigue de cette nuit d'insomnie, Kotetsu entra en trombe dans l'établissement, l'air ahuri et exténué. Il passa devant l'accueil sans jeter un seul regard à l'infirmière qui lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer. Il n'écoutait pas, tout ce qui l'intéressait était de trouver la chambre 25 où reposait son ami Sans cesse les mêmes pensées traversaient son esprit.

_Pourquoi ai-je été aussi stupide….._

Courrant presque, il arriva enfin devant la porte de la chambre mais curieusement, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, il laissa son geste en suspend. Tétanisé. Il ne pensait un geste si commun devenir si difficile.

-Tu peux entrer si tu le souhaites vraiment, fit une voix derrière lui.

Se retournant, il vit Godaïme. Ses yeux croisèrent un moment les siens…. Le chef du village regarda son employé et ne put que remarquer son teint blanchâtre et ses traits emplis de tristesse et de crainte. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela… Lui qui était toujours prêt à faire une remarque bien placé, toujours sûr de lui, les yeux remplis d'insolence…Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait toujours été le contraire d'Izumo. Un autre homme se dévoilait aujourd'hui : un homme qui avait peur, qui était triste et qui ne savait plus où il en était.

Kotetsu reporta son regard sur la porte et finit par l'ouvrir doucement. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Le choc le fit tituber mais très vite, il se reprit, des pensées courageuses le traversant…

_Si j'étais à sa place, il resterait fort ! Il faut que je le sois…. Moi qui est toujours fait semblant de l'être, il faut maintenant que je le sois véritablement….pou lui !_

Il fit un pas vers Izumo, son ami, son amant, son compagnon de toujours… Ses yeux trahissaient la douleur qu'il éprouvait à le voir ainsi, allongé, de multiples bandages sur tout le corps. Kotetsu s'avança près du lit et s'assit sur une chaise non loin de la table de chevet sur laquelle était posé quelques affaires d'Izumo dont son bandeau frontal et une photo….une photo où ils étaient tous les deux…

Il détourna rapidement le regard de cette photo, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Le regard rempli de tendresse, il avança doucement sa main afin de repousser la mèche de cheveux qui cacher les yeux de son ami, endormi.

_Comme il est beau quand il dort… On dirait qu'il va se réveiller à tout moment…._

Mais très vite, un grand désarroi ainsi qu'un énorme sentiment ce culpabilité l'envahirent…

-Izumo… Si tu savais combien je regrette ! Je…..j'ai été tellement stupide….

Sans s'en apperçevoir, des larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues. Il renifla bruyamment et prenant la mai, d'Izumo, il colla sa tête contre le torse de son ami.

-Ne meurs pas, je t'en prie….J'ai besoin de toi ! Je t'aime Izumo, je t'aime….

Alors il se mit à pleurer, tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Et tous ceux qui ont pu l'entendre, pouvait sentir toute la douleur qu'il portait dans son cœur.

Pus tard, quand il fut remis, mais restant toujours aux côtés de son ami, certains de leurs amis communs ou connaissances vinrent les voir dont le Sensei Iruka ou encore Iwashi, Anko, Kakashi, Gaï, Asuma, Kurenai, etc.. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne parvint ne serait-ce que faire remonter d'un pouce le moral de Kotetsu.

Selon Godaïme, Izumo pouvait l'entendre s'il lui parlait… Alors il se mit à raconter des trucs plus ou moins importants mais bon… Notamment leur rencontre.…

**A SUIVRE**

Et voilà ! Le prologue est fini j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Dans le prochain chapitre, commence les flash-back , ce qui nous permettra d'en savoir un peu plus sur leur enfance commune !

Une ptite review ?


	2. Chapitre 1: Examen Genin

Et voilà enfin la suite ! Après un prologue dramatique, arrive un premier chapitre un peu plus léger mais tout de même triste par certains côtés… Nous voilà plongé dans les souvenirs de nos deux loustics préférés, j'ai nommé Kotetsu et Izumo.

Merci pour les petites reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

**Karasu999 : **Lol content que ça te plaise ! J'avais remarqué aussi que peu de personnes s'étaient lancés sur leur cas mais bon…. Ah oui, merci de m'avoir dit mes fautes ! D'ordinaire je fais plutôt attention à l'orthographe mais ça m'arrive de faire quelques fautes quand j'écris vite ou que je ne relis pas bien !

**Eriru : **C'est exactement l'effet que je voulais produire dans ce prologue : Une grande tristesse… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur que….ça va…….s'empirer ! Non, en fait il faut dire que leur enfance n'a pas été drôle non plus alors… Mais j'y peux rien, c'est mon style d'écriture qui veut ça. En clair, j'ai plus de mal à faire rire qu'à faire pleurer !

Je ne suis pas prête non plus à me décourager ! Je sais exactement ce que je vais leur réserver pour le prochain chapitre alors…

**Ayura-Chan : **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente d'avoir pu exaucé un vœu d'au moins une personne sur Terre ! lol

**Chapitre 1 :Examen Genin…**

Kotetsu n'avait pas quitté Izumo depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital. De temps en temps, une infirmière le priait de prendre du repos mais lui faisait la sourde oreille et répétait inlassablement que tout allait bien. Il soupira un long moment avant de regarder par la fenêtre de la chambre. Tout était silencieux ici. Trop silencieux. En tout cas, au goût du Chûnin…

Il passait donc des heures à parler à son ami immobile, priant pour qu'il se réveille… Soudain, il eut un sourire et avec une voix mi-amusée mi-triste, il dit :

« C'est étrange mais…c'est fou le nombres de souvenirs qui me reviennent depuis que tu es là… Des souvenirs communs. Te souviens-tu de nos années à l'académie ?... »

Commença alors un long voyage dans le temps, les paroles de Kotetsu résonnants dans la chambre vide.

_**Flash-back**_

-Laissez-moi tranquille ! Disait-il d'une voix apeurée bien qu'il essayait de garder la tête haute.

Voilà les mots que répétait un gosse de 11 ans aux cheveux bruns dont une mèche plus grande lui tombait déjà sur les yeux. Il avait l'air calme bien qu'effrayé et ne cessait de chercher une solution pour s'en sortir.

-On t'avait dit de ne plus te placer en travers de notre chemin, Izumo-baka !

Le dit Izumo regarda avec indignation la bande de garçons de son âge qui se tenait devant lui. Ceux-ci avaient la mauvaise habitude de s'en prendre à lui dès qu'ils le pouvaient et profitait de leur nombre pour paraître plus supérieur qu'ils ne l'étaient… En clair, il était leur souffre-douleur mais plus particulièrement celui de leur chef. Celui-ci, un garçon déjà plutôt grand pour son âge regardait avec des yeux amusé et supérieur Izumo. Il n'avait qu'un an de plus que lui et était ce qu'on pouvait appeler son opposé dans bien des domaines… Ce mini chef avait l'âme d'un meneur et n'hésitait pas à dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait. Il se nommait Kotetsu…

Dès leur rencontre à leur entrée à l'académie, Kotetsu et Izumo s'étaient tout de suite trouvés de l'aversion et ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi. Kotetsu s'entêtait à dire que c'était parce qu'Izumo l'irritait à rester aussi calme et réservé… Depuis il ne se lassait pas de le martyriser.

-C'est injuste ! Je ne me trouvais même pas devant vous.. Répliqua Izumo dans un sursaut de courage.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit là ? Demanda d'un ton énervé Kotetsu alors qu'il s'avançait l'air menaçant en direction d'Izumo qui se trouvait dos à un mur d'une rue habituellement déserte.

-Je…je disais…que j'allais rentrer…

Puis il essaya de s'éclipser mais une main ferme se referma sur son bras et , une fois de plus, il croisa le regard méchant de son persécuteur.

_Mais pourquoi me fait-il subir tout cela ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _

Alors que Kotetsu resserrait son étreinte et s'apprêtait à passe ses nerfs sur le pauvre Izumo, une voix claire et indignée s'éleva derrière eux.

-Arrêtes ça Kotetsu ! Dit le nouvel arrivant.

L'interpellé se retourna, toujours la main serrée sur le bras d'Izumo et reconnut le visage familier d'Iruka, un garçon du même âge que lui, les cheveux bruns accrochés en une belle queue de cheval. Mais celui-ci n'était pas seul. A côté de lui se tenait un garçon visiblement un peu plus âgé qu'eux, aux cheveux gris et avec un bandeau frontal qui cachait son œil gauche… De surprise, Kotetsu lâcha Izumo qui en profita pour détaler, sans même s'arrêter pour dire merci à ses « sauveurs ».

-Ka…Kakashi…

A présent c'est lui qui avait peur… On lui avait tellement parler de lui : Un prodige, un génie, un combattant hors pair et qui possédait un étrange pouvoir. Il savait bien que Kakashi Hatake (13 ans) n'avait qu'un an de plus que lui mais il était déjà Jounin et avait été recruté chez les Anbus dès 8 ans. L'année d'avant, Kakashi avait participé à la guerre qui avait ravagé Konoha… On dit que ce serait là qu'il aurait hérité d'un cadeau très spécial…

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Kotetsu savait à qui il avait affaire et s'empressa de s'en aller, la queue entre les jambes suivis par ses acolytes tout aussi effrayés que lui. Seulement c'était sans compter sur le jeune Jounin qui n'avait pas apprécié ce qu'il avait vu. Iruka quant à lui n'aurait pas tenté de raisonner Kotetsu car il savait bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas écouté malgré leur apparente amitié.

Rapidement, le mini chef se retrouva plaquer contre le mur, à quelques centimètres du sol, tenu par le col par un Kakashi de mauvaise humeur, ce petit incident lui rappelant lui-même de mauvais souvenirs…

-Ah, tu te croyais drôle, petit morveux ! Tu ne sais donc pas ce qui fait que les ninjas de Konoha soient si forts ?

Kotetsu baissa les yeux alors que Kakashi reprenait la parole, fulminant de rage :

-Et bien ouvre grand tes oreilles ! Les Shinobis de notre village arrivent à faire de grande chose parce qu'ils sont soudés et parce qu'ils se font confiance mutuellement ! Que feras-tu si tu te retrouves dans son équipe, hein ? Tu le bousculeras encore n'est-ce pas ? Et si des ennemis vous attaquent par surprise, tu le regarderas mourir ?

Ses yeux lançait des éclairs et ses poings se serraient sous l'impulsion de la colère. Kotetsu resta muet, terrifié par le ton brusque et rageur de son aîné. Iruka, qui jugeait qu'il en avait assez vu, s'approcha doucement de Kakashi et posa sa main sur son épaule. Celui-ci se détendit brutalement et lâcha Kotetsu, qui tomba sur le derrière. Kakashi recula d'un pas et regardant le garçon il dit d'une voix froide :

-Réfléchis à ce que j'ai dit,.tu pourrais très vite en avoir besoin…

Puis il se retourna et partit dans une autre rue, suivi d'Iruka, qui ne tarda pas à mettre sa main dans la sienne, preuve d'amitié… ou plus…

Kotetsu resta bien quelques minutes assis avant de retourner chez lui aussi vite que possible, pestant contre lui-même…

_Mais qu'il peut être lourd ce Kakashi… Je sais bien tout cela !_

Bien entendu, il se mentait autant qu'il se jugeait supérieur…

Pendant ce temps, Izumo courrait à perdre haleine jusque chez lui. Aujourd'hui, comme presque tous les jours, il s'était fait harcelé par Kotetsu mais il ne pleurait pas. Il n'avait plus peur de lui depuis longtemps et de plus il avait appris à ne pleurer que pour des choses importantes… Il s'était d'ailleurs juré d'être fort et de résister à toutes les tempêtes…. Tout cela, il l'avait fait pour elle…. Celle qu'il avait toujours aimée….

Sortant de ces pensées, il se dirigea d'un bon pas vers l'entrée d'un appartement modeste, pensant aux tâches qui l'attendaient mais surtout à la journée de demain… Une journée importante pour lui comme pour tant d'autres car demain, il passera son Examen pour passer Genin en même temps que les autres un peu plus âgés que lui…dont Kotetsu. Il essaya de balayer de sa tête cet intrus, mais au fond de lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était dommage qu'ils soient si opposés l'un à l'autre.

**Le lendemain matin.**

_Chez Kotetsu_

Il ouvrit un œil puis le deuxième avant de lever le bras avec peine pour atteindre son réveil qui bipait depuis plusieurs minutes. Il émergea enfin de son lit et se traina jusqu'à sa salle de bain…

Kotetsu se regarda dans le miroir. Celui-ci lui renvoyait l'image d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns en bataille et à l'air hagard… Marmonnant il se prépara en vitesse avant de descendre dans la cuisine où l'attendait un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom car aujourd'hui il allait devenir Genin, événement important dans la vie d'un ninja.

-Ah, te voilà, toi ! Je pensais que j'allais devoir venir te lever… Dit sa mère avec un grand sourire. Celle-ci, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns remontés en chignon, semblait heureuse mais en même temps inquiète pour son fils, qui, lui, ne se souciait guère de rassurer sa mère…

-Pfff ….. Ronchonna Kotetsu.

Rapidement, il prit son déjeuner et bientôt, il partit fin prêt pour son Examen, sa mère lui lançant quelques mots d'encouragement. Son père quant à lui était en mission depuis la veille et avait donc donné ces conseils et encouragements en avance.

Il courut donc, totalement excité par ce qui l'attendait et aussi…un peu en retard !

_Chez Izumo_

Il s'était levé tôt, plusieurs heures à l'avance et s'était préparé rapidement pour avoir le temps de réviser quelques techniques ou autres. Après avoir préparé lui-même son petit déjeuner, il avait mangé en silence tout en se remémorant ce qu'il devait savoir…

Puis, il sortit de chez lui et s'élança en direction de l'Académie Ninja d'un pas calme, étant parti en avance pour prendre le temps de se mettre en situation pour l'Examen. Aucun encouragement mais Izumo savait qu'il n'était jamais seul où qu'il se trouvait…

_A l'académie._

Arrivé à destination, Izumo chercha un visage familier et vit avec plaisir Iruka qui discutait avec d'autres ninjas, eux-mêmes déjà Genin ou plus tels que Kakashi, Asuma ou encore Gaï… Il ne les connaissait pas vraiment mais il ne comptait pas rester seul en voyant que certains de la bande de Kotetsu étaient déjà là.

S'approchant timidement d'Iruka, celui-ci le vit et lui faisant un grand sourire, il dit :

-Tiens, Izumo ! Comment ça va ?

-Euh…bien. Enfin, aussi bien que je peux l'être un jour d'Examen ! Répondit-il, la voix un peu tendue mais qui s'était calmé à la vue du visage enjouée et rieur d'Iruka.

-T'inquiète pas ! T'es peut-être le plus jeune à passé l'Examen cette année mais je suis sur que tu es beaucoup plus efficace que certains…

Tout en disant cela, Iruka avait jeté un coup d'œil furtif à la bande de Kotetsu un peu plus loin…

-Si tu le dis… Izumo n'était pas vraiment convaincu mais il faisait confiance à son ami alors il se détendit et attendit la suite du programme. Bientôt, on leur demanda de venir dans une salle de classe et Iruka dit au revoir à ses amis plus âgés. D'ailleurs Izumo remarqua un échange de regard entre Iruka et Kakashi, qui en disait long sur leurs relations…. Mais il n'en dit rien…

Quelques minutes plus tard, un des examinateurs de l'Examen accompagné de leur Sensei, vint se placer devant eux et commença à déclarer :

-Bien, veuillez vous avancer s'il vous plait ! Nous allons commencer l'Examen. Lorsque vous serez appelé, vous entrerez par cette porte-ci et nous vous ferons passer l'Epreuve. Vous ressortirez de l'autre côté donc vous ne pourrez en aucun cas avantager les autres élèves.

Les deux Sensei disparurent derrière la porte, appelèrent le premier candidat et l'Examen commença. Izumo s'assit sur une table à côté d'Iruka… Il remarqua alors avec surprise que son persécuteur de la veille n'était pas encore dans la classe et un léger sourire moqueur se dessina sur son visage, chose pourtant rare chez lui.

Les heures passèrent et le nombre d'élèves dans la classe diminua petit à petit. Puis vint le tour de Kotetsu. Comme personne ne se présentait , les Sensei le rappelèrent encore une fois… C'est alors qu'un garçon particulièrement épuisé arriva dans la salle. Ses amis lui indiquèrent la porte et il se dirigea directement vers la salle d'Examen, non sans jeter un regard haineux à Izumo et Iruka qui le regardait l'air rieur.

Kotetsu arriva dans la salle et attendit de savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Soudain, un des Sensi qu'il ne connaissait pas prit la parole :

-L'Examen porte sur la Technique de substitution. Vous devez utiliser un objet se trouvant dans cette salle et vous en servir comme Kawarimi lorsque nous jetterons des kunais dans votre direction. Dites-nous quand vous êtes prêts.

-Prêt !

Des kunais s'élançèrent vers lui et rapidement il prononça :

-KAWARIMI NO JUTSU !

Il disparut, laissant place à une chaise, qui reçut les kunais… Kotetsu se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin. Il se replaça devant les Senseis et attendit avec anxiété ses résultats.

-Bien. Vous êtes encore un peu maladroit mais dans l'ensemble vous avez réussi à esquiver nos kunais. Je vous annonce donc que vous êtes…Reçu !

Kotetsu soupira de soulagement et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie tandis que son Sensei lui expliqua qu'il devrait se trouver le lendemain dans sa classe pour savoir son équipe.

Izumo attendait toujours mais bientôt ce fut son tour et il s'en sorti avec brio, ce qui lui valut un ticket pour le rendez-vous du lendemain dans la classe. Iruka à son tour fut reçu et tous les deux se retrouvèrent peu après, riant gaiement de leur succès… Ils aperçurent d'ailleurs la bande de Kotetsu un peu plus loin, qui n'avait pas l'air très réjouie et Iruka leur lança :

-Alors les gars, on fait moins les fiers maintenant !

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire devant les mines déconfites des anciens agresseurs d'Izumo.

_A présent, je suis un vrai ninja… Je me battrai seul et jamais lus je ne me ferai marcher sur les pieds !_

Kotetsu rentra chez lui le sourire aux lèvres bien qu'il se sentait bizarre sans vraiment savoir pourquoi… Il avait comme l'impression que ce bonheur ne durerait pas longtemps. Il fit la fête tard le soir chez lui avec ses parents, tous fiers de leur fils.

Quant à Izumo, il alla manger des ramens avec Iruka chez Ichiraku, un nouveau restaurant… Ils restèrent quelques temps ensemble avant de repartir chez eux, des rêves pleins la tête…

**Le lendemain**

Dans la salle de classe, tous les nouveaux Genins parlaient ensemble totalement excités par leur nouvelle vie qui commençait. A partir de maintenant, ils seront en groupes de trois et feront des missions,choses qui les passionnaient à les entendre…

Soudain, leur Sensei apparut sur le pas de la porte et il annonça d'une voix forte :

-Très bien, aujourd'hui, vous allez savoir dans quels groupes vous serez et avec quels Sensei. Je commence par l'équipe numéro 1 composée de….

Et il commença ainsi à énumérer les groupes. Kotetsu écoutait avec intensité leur Sensei, tout comme Izumo… Ils ne le savaient pas mais bientôt leur destin sera lié. Soudain, Kotetsu redessa la tête, entendant son nom.

-L'équipe numéro huit sera composée de : Hagane Kotetsu….Toyama Rika….et Kamizuki Izumo !

Izumo resta muet de stupeur, les yeux effarés, se demandan si c'était une blague de mauvais goût… Il avait senti son cœur se serrer en entendant son nom après celui d'une fille qu'il connaissait de vue et qui paraissait gentille mais pourquoi dans SON équipe ? Pourquoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Tout le monde savait qu'ils se détestaient pourtant…

Kotetsu quant à lui poussa un cri de stupeur :

-QUOI ! Mais…. Vous vous êtes surement trompé !

-Non, Kotetsu, les équipes ont été faites en accord avec tous les autres Sensei, il n'y a rien à y redire.

Le dit Kotetsu se tut. Il prit alors une tête effrayante, morose… Il regarda Izumo avec colère puis détourna les yeux, pour lancer une question cinglante à son professeur :

-Et qui est notre Sensei ?

-Il s'agit de Hiro Katsumo.

Les trois élèves ne savaient pas de qui il s'agissait… Sûrement un nouveau Jounin. Izumo soupira de désespoir de voir Kotetsu aussi énervé et espéra que Rika soit de caractère égale à lui pour qu'elle puisse l'aider à le remettre à sa place car Kotetsu essayera probablement de se déclarer chef du groupe.

Dans une heure, ils devraient rencontrer leur Sensei… Izumo pensa alors avec espoir :

_Pourvu qu'il trouve le moyen de calmer le jeu entre nous, sinon ce sera invivable…_

**A SUIVRE**

Voilà, premier chapitre fini !

J'espère que ça vous aura plût ! Sinon le petit Kaka/Iru, c'est un ptit clin d'œil à ma sœur chérie…Elle mérite bien cela, elle m'a beaucoup encouragé pour cette fic et c'est elle qui m'a convaincu de la mettre sur Fanfiction .

Bisous à tous…

Ah vi, si vous voulez me laisez un pitit mot gentil, n'hésitez pas !


	3. Chapitre 2: Un Jounin un peu spécial

Et voilà un chapitre tout beau tout neuf ! Je sais, j'ai mis du temps à le poster mais j'ai eu beaucoup d'autres choses à faire, et le temps me manquait pour continuer cette fic… J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous continuerez à la lire ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée!

Réponse aux reviews :

**Eriru :** Contente que mon premier chapitre t'ait plût ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'aime trop Izumo pour qu'il finisse aussi tragiquement…Mais c'est pas pour autant que je ne serais pas sadique avec lui !

Quant à sa famille…Aha ! Mystère qui ne sera dévoilé que plus tard….

**Satji :** Merci d'avoir apprécié ma fic ! C'es clair que c'est pas très répandu mais bon…. Avec la Next Gen, on les voit pendant un moment se battre un peu plus longtemps et on ne connaît un peu plus sur leurs techniques de combat.

(Au fait merci de m'avoir prévenue pour les reviews ! Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour que les anonymes puissent laisser des reviews !)

**Ayura-Chan :** Eh oui, ils se détestaient mais bon, vous savez ce qu'on dit….La haine avant l'amour !o.0

**Ai-sensei and Nade-chan:** Waaah j'ai beaucoup aimé ta review! Tu m'as fait très plaisir, merci! En tout cas, je remercierai ma soeur pour toi.lol Pour l'oubli, je voulais mettre heures mais apparemment j'ai oublié...-- Encore merci et k'spère que ce chapitre te plaira autant. Même s'il n'y a pas de Kaka/Iru dans celui-là. (Je signale que j'en remettrai surement un dans le prochain!)...

Bon, sans perdre de temps voici donc le chapitre 2 !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un Jounin un peu spécial**

Kotetsu continuait encore et toujours à raconter ses souvenirs de leur enfance passée, une main serrant celle d'un Izumo immobile, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler, il ne s'était plus arrêté et ce, même lorsqu'on venait le voir pour lui donner à manger ou autre.

_Presque dix ans auparavant…._

Un heure plus tard, les trois élèves nommés Kotetsu, Izumo et Rika attendaient sagement à l'endroit où on les avait envoyés, c'est à dire sur le toit d'un bâtiment, non loin de l'Académie. Izumo était assis à terre et discutait avec Rika, qui lui expliquait qu'elle faisait partie d'une famille , qui, auparavant appartenait à Kiri no Kuni mais qui s'était réfugiée ici à la suite d'un malentendu qui avait accusé l'un des membres de cette famille du meurtre d'un Seigneur important du pays de l'Eau. En réalité il s'agissait d'un complot les visant, car la famille de Rika était en train de changer la vision politique des habitants du pays, les poussant à croire que ce serait dans leur intérêt d'avoir des relations amicales avec les pays frontaliers, ce qu'interdisait le Kage du village de Kiri.

"-Tu comprends pourquoi je crains tellement de me faire rejeter… Je sais que je ne suis pas née ici mais…. C'est chez moi ici maintenant alors…"

Izumo sourit gentiment et répliqua :

"-Tu n'as pas à te sentir exclue ! Du moment que tu seras loyale à Konoha, alors tout le monde te respecteras ! Et puis si tu veux, je pourrais te faire visiter Konoha et…."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Kotetsu le coupa, l'air énervé et dit méchamment :

"-Pfffffff, on n'a pas à accepter des étrangers ! On devrait tous les renvoyer chez eux !"

Sur ces mots, Il regarda avec dégoût Rika, qui, elle, paraissait sur le point de fondre en larmes…Izumo se leva et se mettant entre Kotetsu et Rika, il répliqua avec force :

"-Tu ne comprends pas ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne sont pas originaire d'ici, qu'ils ne seront pas d'excellents Shinobis de Konoha ! Tu dis n'importe quoi !

-COMMENT ! Viens me le dire en face !"

Totalement énervé et l'air rageur, Kotetsu s'avança vers Izumo le poings levé.

_Cette fois, je ne m'enfuirai pas !_

Izumo esquiva le premier coup mais le garçon aux cheveux en pics réussit à l'attraper et le prit par le col. Il s'apprêtait à lui mettre son poings sur le visage quand il se sentit étrangement plus léger que d'habitude. Il s'aperçut alors que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et ouvrit de grands yeux alors qu'il montait de plus en plus haut, sous les yeux effarés d'Izumo et de Rika.

"-Hé ! Faites-moi descendre !"

Cette fois, sa voix était remplie de peur, ce qui fit sourire un peu Izumo…

Alors que Kotetsu se débattait dans le ciel, une voix grondante et forte s'écria :

"-Je n'aime pas les morveux qui se croient meilleurs que d'autre… Excuse-toi, si tu veux avoir une chance de pouvoir un jour de nouveau ressentir l'attraction terrestre !"

Instinctivement, les trois élèves tournèrent leur regard vers un toit voisin où ils virent un Homme étrange, appuyé sur un long Katana… Celui-ci sauta du toit pour se retrouver sur celui où se trouvaient les jeunes ninjas et ceux-ci purent enfin détailler l'inconnu.

Grand, l'Homme en face d'eux avait une carrure qui inspirait le respect et la crainte au premier regard. Mas ce qui frappa le plus Izumo fut ses yeux….En effet ceux-ci étaient tout à fait spéciaux : Un œil vert et un œil bleu ! En clair il avait de magnifiques yeux vairons dans lesquels scintillait une lueur mystérieuse et puissante… De longs cheveux noirs retombaient en partie sur ses épaules et lui donnaient une réelle impression de liberté. Son teint laiteux faisait ressortir la noirceur de ses cheveux, tout comme son accoutrement vestimentaire pour le moins spécial pour un Ninja, du moins… si c'en était un… Une longue cape noire était accrochée sur ses épaules , sur laquelle on pouvait lire les mots « Honneur » et « Loyauté ». En dessous de celle-ci il arborait un kimono bleu tinté de vert, qui faisait ressortir habilement ses yeux.

Izumo le regarda d'un air sceptique, toujours en gardant un œil sur Kotetsu qui essayait vainement d'apprendre à nager dans l'air. Rika se tenait aux côtés d'Izumo, à moitié effrayée…

"-Ok, ok ! Je m'excuse !!! Faites-moi descendre maintenant !"

Alors que le grand ninja levait la tête vers Kotetsu, un sourire vint lui fendre le visage, lui donnant un air encore plus terrifiant mais cependant plus amical. Puis, doucement le jeune Genin redescendit vers la terre ferme s'étalant à plat ventre plutôt durement. Celui-ci se leva, l'air légèrement énervé mais plus effrayé qu'autre chose, tandis qu'Izumo essayait d'étouffer un petit rire.. Puis, prenant l'air décontracté, le géant aux pouvoirs étonnants se tourna vers les trois jeunes ninjas et dit :

"-Bien. Je pense que vous allez tous m'écouter maintenant. Je me présente : Hiro Katsumo, pour vous servir. C'est moi qui serais chargé de votre entraînement pour les jours, les mois et même les années à venir, alors je compte sur vous pour être coopératif…"

Izumo ouvrit la bouche, ahuri parce qu'il venait d'entendre… C'est donc lui leur nouveau Sensei ? Il déglutit et se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de devenir autre chose que Ninja…-- Cependant, quelque chose en Katsumo-sensei lui disait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance…Kotetsu se tenait non loin de lui et de Rika, se massant le ventre mais regardant toujours leur nouveau Sensei avec méfiance.

"-A présent j'aimerais que vous vous présentiez… Je ne vous connais pas donc j'aimerais avoir des informations sur vos goûts, vos forces, vos faiblesses... Si vous ne voulez pas parler de votre famille, je ne vous y oblige en rien. Ok, qui veut commencer ?"

Un ange passa.

Les trois Genins se regardaient, se demandant qui voudrait bien « raconter sa vie » à leur nouveau Sensei mais apparemment aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient pressés de le faire… Finalement, Izumo ouvrit la bouche courageusement et commença à parler :

_Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je serais tranquille…_

"-Mon nom est Kamizuki Izumo. J'ai 11 ans et je désire plus que tout devenir Ninja pour protéger le village… Je n'ai pas de qualités de Ninja particulières mais je me débrouille en tout et je ne reculerai devant aucune difficulté ! Par contre je pense que j'ai tendance à en faire trop et parfois je m'épuise pour rien… A part ça je n'ai pas vraiment de goûts particuliers. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter."

_Pfiouuuuuuu terminé !_

Katsumo-sensei le remercia d'un signe de tête et lui sourit avant de tourner ses yeux vairons vers les deux autres :

"-Bien, merci Izumo. A qui le tour ?"

Rika hocha timidement la tête et ouvrit la bouche doucement :

"-Toyama Rika, j'ai 12 ans et je suis née à Kiri… Je suis arrivé ici il y a maintenant 5 ans et j'aime beaucoup Konoha que je considère comme mon village de cœur. J'ai voulu y devenir Ninja car j'aimerais pouvoir honorer ma famille et m'intégrer au mieux dans le village…"

Le Sensei haussa les sourcils au nom de Kiri mais ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment l'histoire de la famille de Rika. Celle-ci souriait timidement mais on pouvait voir au fond de ses yeux qu'elle était toute déterminée à parvenir à son but. On entendit alors un gros soupire derrière, pas très discret d'ailleurs, et tous se retournèrent pour voir Kotetsu assis contre le rebord du toi, l'air totalement ennuyé…

_Pfff mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici, moi ! On devrait déjà être en train de s'entraîner là ! _

L'adulte fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le jeune Genin. D'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée, il dit alors au jeune garçon récalcitrant :

"- C'est à ton tour. Réponds ou si tu n'es pas content, va te plaindre à Hokage-sama !"

_Ouuups j'ai peut-être fait une gaffe là…_

Kotetsu devint alors tout blanc et baissa les yeux, honteux, en sachant très bien qu'il ne partirait pas…. De toute façon il s'imaginait mal devoir expliquer cela à ses parents et encore moins aller se plaindre au Grand Dirigeant du Village. Il ouvrit donc la bouche, et parla :

"-Hagane Kotetsu… 12 ans. Question techniques, je m'débrouille pas mal dans toutes les sortes de combats. Personnellement j'ai tendance à privilégier la force physique à celle de l'esprit et c'est vrai que de temps en temps, je me laisse emporter par le combat… Cependant j'ai toujours eu de bonnes notes aux différends types d'examens alors…"

Katsumo le regarda l'air sceptique et, après un court laps de temps où il sembla réfléchir, il ajouta, la voix sèche et dure, avant de se redresser :

"-Sachez tout d'abord que vous devrez oublier certaines chose que l'on vous a apprises à l'Académie et qui ne vous servirons en rien pour votre future vie de Ninja. Bien sur les bases sont toujours utiles en combat mais ce que vous devrez maintenant apprendre, c'est à faire confiance à vos coéquipiers et à gérer les équipes qui vous seront plus tard confiées… Si tenté que vous arriviez à devenir Chûnin. Enfin, il faut que vous sachiez que je ne tolèrerai aucun écart de votre part et que le premier d'entre vous qui contredira mes ordres ou qui mettra en danger notre équipe, se verra expulsé du corps Ninja. Vous avez des questions ?"

Les trois Genins regardaient d'un air totalement terrassé leur Sensei, bouches bées, essayant d'assimiler toutes les paroles cassantes de celui-ci. Kotetsu déglutit avec difficulté tandis qu'Izumo fixait d'un air effrayé leur Sensei et que Rika souriait faiblement, essayant de se donner un semblant de consistance. Voyant l'air perdu de ses nouveaux élèves, le grand Ninja se détendit, et, souriant pour les rassurer (même si ce sourire était limite plus sadique que rassurant) , il ajouta sur un ton plus léger :

"-Mais je serai là pour vous guider bien entendu. Et si vous avez des difficultés, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler !"

_Faudrait vraiment que je sois dans des ennuis pas croyables pour oser venir lui en parler…_ Se dit Izumo avant de tourner son regard vers Kotetsu. Il fut soulagé de voir que celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment prêt à faire sa forte tête…

_Finalement, ça se passera peut-être mieux qu'on ne le pense…_

Soudain une voix timide se fit entendre et Izumo se retourna pour voir Rika qui semblait vouloir poser une question:

"- Excusez-moi Katsumo-Sensei... Mais pourquoi on ne vous a jamais vu auparavant parmi les Sensei? On ne connaissait même pas votre nom avant hier...

L'homme au long Katana sourit à la curiosité de la jeune fille et répondit, ses yeux vairons brillants subitement d'une lueur étrange, comme s'il se rappelait quelque chose de triste mais joyeux à la fois...

"- En réalité, j'ai été absent un long moment de Konoha... J'étais assigné à une mission qui m'a emmené loin d'ici. Voilà pourquoi vous n'aviez jamais entendu parler de moi auparavant... "

Kotetsu fronça les sourcils. Il sentait bien que leur Sensei ne leur disait pas tout... Quelque chose dans ses paroles semblait dire qu'il a fait bien plus que sa mission originale, là où il est allé. Cependant il ne dit rien, sachant pertinnement qu'il ne leur dirait rien de plus.

Puis Katsumo regarda ses nouveaux élèves et faisant quelques pas vers le bord du toit, il dit:

-Bien, à présent, vous avez votre après-midi de libre. Nous commencerons demain les entrainements. Je ne ferai pas d'examen en plus que celui que vous avez déjà passé. Je considère que vous êtes à la hauteur de mes exigences et j'espère donc que vous ne me décevrez pas. A demain les jeunes!

Et il s'en alla, plantant là les trois Genins, qui se demandaient si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose d'avoir comme Sensei un Homme tel que lui, avec des principes un peu Hors-la-loi...

_Et bah, on est pas prêt de devenir des Ninjas à ce train-là... On dirait qu'il n'est même pas motivé pour nour entrainer! ça promets..._ Se dit un Kotetsu, qui comptait bien au fond de lui prouver à Izumo et à Rika qu'il sera le seul qui pourrra devenir leurchef de groupe...

* * *

Finishhhhhhh! 

Je sais, c'est un court mais l'inspiration me manquait pour la fin alors... Mais je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera bien plus long! D'ailleurs j'ai déjà quelques idées... Et puis faut bien qu'ils finissent par s'aimer!

P'tite review, please!!!!!


	4. Chapitre 3: Mission périlleuse Partie 1

Kikou tout le monde ! Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre qui a encore mis un temps fou à venir….

Désolé pour ceux qui ont attendu et j'espère que ça vous plaira autant que les autres. D'ailleurs j'ai fait plus long pour plus de plaisir !!!

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Ayura-Chan : **Contente que mes nouveaux persos te plaisent !

Oh ça se voit tellement que ça que Kotetsu se la pète ?! XD

**Eriru :** Aha c'est vrai que le personnage de Katsumo est un de mes chouchous, je l'ai inventé à l'image du sensei que j'aimerais avoir si j'étais Genin ! Pour les parents d'Izumo, vous allez le savoir très bientôt… Mais mystèreuuuuh !!!

**Samuelle Pegasus :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Se sent toute rouge tout à coup… Première fanficeuse fan de Kotetsu et Izumo, pour votre plaisir !

**Ai-sensei and Nade-chan :** Désolé pour la longueur plus que détestable de mon dernier chap', je vais m'améliorer ! C'est vrai que tu as les yeux vairons ?!!!!!!!!!!!. Z'adoreuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 :Mission périlleuse (partie 1)**

Déjà presque un an. Un an que l'équipe numéro huit s'entraînait et enchaînait missions sur missions, plus ou moins dangereuses… Le temps avait passé si vite et pourtant rien n'avait changé entre les membres de l'équipe.

Kotetsu devenant de plus en plus fort et sur de lui, il ne cessa de réprimander ses jeunes camarades dès que leur Sensei avait le dos tourné. Ceux-ci tentaient tant bien que mal de s'allier contre lui mais il trouvait toujours le moyen de les humilier. De plus, lorsqu'ils étaient en présence de leur Sensei, Kotetsu devenait tout à coup doux comme un agneau et se comportait avec une gentillesse incroyable avec Rika et Izumo, ce qui avait le don d'énerver ce dernier.

Cependant il avait tord de croire que Katsumo ne s'était pas aperçu de son manège et le surveillait constamment. Il cherchait encore ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui faire faire pour qu'il arrête de se comporter ainsi, et qu'il cesse un peu de se croire si supérieur ! Tout ça pour dire que pendant environ un an, ils s'étaient entraînés dur comme fer, d'autant plus que la Guerre faisait rage autour de Konoha… Leurs missions consistaient la plupart du temps à aider la population à préparer leur départ au cas où ils devraient évacuer le village ou se rendre dans des grottes façonnées à cet effet dans la montagne qui surplombait Konoha et sur laquelle se tenait les têtes sculptées des Hokage….

Mais un matin de septembre, l'équipe que nous suivons avec attention se verra assigner une mission qui changera ses membres à tout jamais.

Bureau de l'Hokage

L'Hokage dévisagea les quatre personnes qui se tenaient devant lui. Il devait les assigner à une mission importante, n'ayant plus d'autres équipes sous la main et espéra avec force qu'ils y parviendront. Le jeune Homme blond aux magnifiques yeux bleus, nommé Yondaïme, avait les traits tirés d'avoir veillé trop longtemps, ne cessant de recevoir des nouvelles du front.

Il regarda Katsumo puis dit à la petite équipe :

-J'ai hélas, une mission plutôt périlleuse à vous confier mais qui n'aurait jamais du vous incomber, trois de vos membres étant encore Genin. Toutes les équipes étant occupées, je me vois dans l'obligation de le faire et croyez bien que cela me pèse….

Les trois jeunes Genin se regardèrent avec gravité et frayeur, sachant qu'ils allaient peut-être exécuter la dernière mission de leur si jeune vie. Ils se concentrèrent de nouveau sur l'Hokage, leurs coeurs battants la chamade, anxieux d'apprendre ce qu'ils devront faire. Une seconde après, le chef du village reprit la parole :

-Bien. Hiro Katsumo vous serez le chef de cette équipe composée de Hagane Kotetsu, Kamizuki Izumo et Toyama Rika. Vous avez pour mission d'aller inspecter les territoires de Konoha se situent au Sud, plus particulièrement au Sud-Est. On y a fait état d'effroyables destructions de forêts mais on ignore encore ce qui est à l'origine de cela. Le front se situe plus à l'Ouest, vous ne devrez pas y rencontrer d'ennemis…

Il leur sourit avec bienveillance et puis ajouta en regardant chaque personne présente dans les yeux :

-Soyez Loyal, Courageux et fidèle à Konoha et alors vous reviendrez en héros. Si jamais ils vous arrivent quelque chose, envoyez un message ou quelqu'un… Mais évitez de vous séparer !

-Ossu ! Répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

-Vous pouvez y aller, soyez prêts pour demain à l'aube.

Katsumo sortit bientôt, suivi de ses élèves et une fois dehors, il se retourna pour leur faire face.

-Cette fois, c'est du sérieux. Le moindre faux-pas de votre part pourra nous être fatal à tous. J'attends de vous le meilleur, ne mettez pas péril la mission, entendu ?

-Ossu ! Répondirent les élèves bien qu'Izumo fut sceptique quand au cas de Kotetsu. Il espéra au fond de son cœur que pour une fois, il se comportera en vrai Shinobi.

Une fois descendu dans le village, ils se séparèrent. Katsumo prit une direction quelconque, Kotetsu se dirigea vers sa maison et les deux autres continuèrent vers le centre-ville avant que Rika ne dise :

-Bon… Il faut que j'aille prévenir ma famille…

-Ok, je suis certain qu'ils seront fiers de toi !

-Merci… Mais toi, tu ne vas pas leur dire ?

-Moi ? Je…. Enfin je verrais…

Le jeune garçon tourna son regard ailleurs et Rika sut qu'il cachait quelque chose de très lourd qu'il ne voulait dire à personne. N'insistant pas, elle lui fit un grand sourire et partit en faisant un signe de la main. Restant planté quelques instants ici, il sourit en pensant au sourire de la jeune fille. Décidemment il l'aimait beaucoup mais… contrairement à ce que disait les autres à propos d'une possible Idylle entre eux, Izumo savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme une petite amie mais comme une sœur… De toute façon, il n'attirait pas beaucoup les filles, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas dans un certain sens…

Bref il finit par se diriger sans vraiment le vouloir vers Ichiraku, le restaurant préféré de son ami Iruka. Soudain, au détour d'une rue, il entendit une conversation entre deux personnes qu'ils pensaient avoir reconnu : Iruka et Kakashi…. S'immobilisant il surprit une partie de cette conversation…

-….. promis que tu ne repartirais pas !

-Ecoute, je pouvais pas savoir qu'on me donnerait une autre mission ! Et puis, je suis un Ninja et toi aussi, ne l'oublie pas… Et un Ninja se doit d'exécuter des missions pour son Village.

-Je sais mais… je… je ne supporterais pas de te perdre… Dit l'un des participants à la conversation avec une voix douce et triste…

Izumo les entendait de plus en plus distinctement et déglutit difficilement de peur de n'être repéré. Il s'était toujours douté qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux mais pas à ce point ! Comme il n'entendait plus rien, il pensa que les deux Ninjas étaient parti un peu plus loin et donc commença à avancer vers l'endroit d'où venait la conversation…

Il stoppa net, muet de surprise en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui… Iruka… dans les bras de Kakashi…. Et en train de s'embrasser amoureusement !! Gêné d'avoir surpris pareil chose, Izumo devint pivoine et se racla la gorge pour montrer se présence.

_Et merde, ça n'arrive qu'à moi, ça…_

Les deux interpellés se séparèrent vivement, rouge de confusion (en particulier le pauvre Iruka…) et ce fut Kakashi qui parla le premier :

-Euh…..Bin…. Sa va Izumo ?

Le dit Izumo faillit éclater de rire devant les mines si gênées des deux acolytes mais se retint et répondit :

-Mais très bien, Kakashi. Et toi ?

-Bien, merci…. Bon, bah je vais vous laisser, je dois aller me préparer pour ma mission. On se voit plus tard ?

Demanda-t-il les joues encore rougies à Iruka.

-Euh, oui, oui, à plus tard !

Une fois Kakashi parti, Izumo se laissa aller à son fou rire devant la mine déconfite de son ami.

-C'est pas drôle !

Finalement Izumo se calma un peu alors que son ami reprenait la parole en regardant autour de lui comme s'il voulait voir si personne ne pouvait les entendre. Sa voix était anxieuse, ce qui était étrange venant de Iruka qui est d'ordinaire toujours calme.

-Dis…. Tu n'en parleras à personne, pas vrai ?

Surpris par la question, Izumo réfléchit un instant, puis, lui faisant un sourire compatissant, il répondit :

-Bien sur que non, tu me connais. Tu as ma parole !

La mine du jeune garçon fut alors plus détendu et un sourire vint illuminer son visage encore enfantin. Finalement, ils s'en allèrent ensemble, prenant la direction d'Ichiraku. Arrivé là-bas, ils s'assirent et commandèrent chacun quelque chose à manger.

Soudain, Iruka remarqua que son ami restait muet et ne mangeait plus. S'inquiétant, il dit :

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-En fait… Je voulais te voir avant demain pour te dire… Au revoir.

Iruka pâlit, sentant que cet au revoir avait un sale arrière-goût d'Adieu. Ne comprenant pas ce que son ami voulait dire, il le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, l'obligeant à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Je pars en mission demain et il se pourrait bien que ce soit la dernière…

Ne sachant trop quoi répondre à cela, Iruka resta un moment silencieux et puis, tournant son regard vers son ami, il lui fit un sourire et dit :

-Moi je suis sur que tu reviendras ! Tu es un Ninja très doué ! Et puis, votre Sensei vous laissera jamais tomber !

-C'est vraiment gentil de vouloir me réconforter Iruka… Parfois, je me demande comment je ferais si tu n'étais pas là…

-Bah, tu te débrouillerais je suppose… Mais c'est vrai que je suis exceptionnel !

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire… Décidemment il avait bien fait de venir par ici, cela lui permettait d'oublier ce qui l'attendrait le lendemain. Ils passèrent quelques heures ainsi, discutant de tout et de rien avant de se séparer pour rentrer chez eux…

Izumo rentra donc le cœur plus serein, et dans l'espoir que ce n'était pas son dernier repas avec son ami.

Le lendemain…

Dans le brouillard du matin, près de la porte Sud de Konoha se tenait assis un Homme avec un grand Katana dans le dos et dont les yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité encore très présente bien que défaillante. D'autres silhouettes s'avancèrent et une voix s'éleva dans la pénombre :

-Bonjour, Katsumo-sensei.

-Hi, Izumo, Rika… Où est Kotetsu ?

-Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver… Dit la voix douce de la jeune fille…

Une seconde plus tard en effet, une autre voix un peu plus forte s'éleva :

-Je suis là !

-Bon, nous sommes tous réunis, il est temps de par…

-Attendez !

S'exclama une voix forte venant d'un peu plus à l'intérieur du village. Une silhouette s'avança et ils finirent pas reconnaître Yondaïme-sama. Il s'approcha d'eux avec souplesse, ses yeux bleus pétillants dans la lumière naissante. Il reprit la parole, et plongea son regard bleu d'azur dans celui vairon de Katsumo avant de dire :

-Je compte sur vous tous. Katsumo, prenez soin d'eux…

-Comptez sur moi, Yondaïme-sama…

-Bien, allez-y maintenant, ne perdez pas de temps. Dès que vous avez la moindre information sur ce qu'il se passe revenait immédiatement ! C'est un ordre, Katsumo ! Ne faites pas plus que ce qu'on vous a demandé de faire, compris ?

-Bien entendu, vous me connaissez…

-Justement. Bon allez.

Deux secondes plus tard, l'équipe huit disparaissait dans la forêt au Sud de Konoha…

_Pourvu que ce ne soit rien de grave…_ pensa Yondaïme…

Quelques heures plus tard à la lisière sud de la forêt

Voilà déjà longtemps qu'ils inspectaient la forêt et qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé de vraiment alarmant. Cependant depuis quelques minutes ils s'étaient aperçus d'un truc étrange. En effet, les oiseaux et les autres animaux étaient chassés vers le Nord, comme s'ils craignaient quelque chose… Plus tard, sortant de la forêt au Sud, ils virent un petit village dont les habitants semblaient pressés de s'enfuir, vu les familles qui s'en aller vers le Nord avec un nombre innombrable de bagages. S'avançant vers eux, l'équipe huit les salua et Katsumo interpella un vieil homme :

-Hé ! Pourquoi donc tout le monde fuit-il ? De quoi avez-vous peur ?

Le vieil Homme pâlit et recula d'un pas en gardant le silence. Quelqu'un l'appela et il s'enfuit sans même répondre à la question du Sensei. Revenant vers ses élèves, ceux-ci lui apprirent que personne ne voulait parler de ce qui leur faisait si peur, comme si cela pourrait apporter le malheur à la simple énonciation de cette chose…

Soudain une petite fille s'avança timidement vers Izumo et tira sur sa manche pour qu'il se baisse. Celui-ci s'exécuta et elle lui glissa quelques mots chuchotés à l'oreille. Le son était à peine audible mais il avait compris ce qu'elle avait dit :

-Si vous voulez comprendre, allez au delà de la montagne blanche…

Puis elle s'en alla comme elle était venue. Après avoir expliqué ses paroles aux autres membres de l'équipe, Katsumo regarda vers le Sud et vit la montagne dont avait parlé la petite fille. Il sourit à Izumo, qui était heureux d'avoir pu trouvé des informations même données par quelqu'un d'autre. Derrière lui Kotetsu fulminait, énervé de s'être fait devancer par Izumo. D'ailleurs il ne se gêna pour le bousculer un bon coup alors que leur Sensei regardait aux alentours…

Finalement ils repartirent vers la montagne qu'on leur avait indiqué, d'un bon pas. Ils gravirent facilement la montagne, qui, en réalité n'était pas très haute, à peine plus qu'un Mont… Cependant cela leur prit tout de même une journée depuis leur départ de Konoha et ils étaient épuisés, alors ils montèrent leur camp à flanc de montagne, dans une grotte.

Chacun s'attela à une tâche mais Kotetsu restait le regard mauvais fixé sur Izumo, qui tentait tant bien que mal de l'ignorer. Rika faisait de même et commençait à sortir un peu de nourriture pour tout le monde lorsque Katsumo alluma le feu. Grâce à son étrange don, il souleva par la pensée les quelques brindilles qui traînaient et les mit sur le feu pour le rendre plus vivace. Puis Kotetsu et Izumo ramenèrent du plus gros bois, ce qui permit à tous de se réchauffer. Leur Sensei sentait bien la tension qui régnait entre les membres de l'équipe, et, profitant de cette halte, il dit :

-J'aimerais que vous oublieriez vos différends le temps de finir cette mission. Ce serait profitable pour tout le monde.

Les deux garçons baissèrent la tête, légèrement honteux et acquiescèrent d'un timide signe de tête. Rika soupira doucement et secoua la tête comme pour dire qu'on ne pourra jamais rien changer à cette haine qu'il y avait entre les deux garçons. Et si elle savait…. Plus tard, après avoir instauré des tours de garde, ils allèrent se coucher, essayant d'oublier qu'ils étaient en mission, mission qui apparemment semblait plus délicate et dangereuse qu'au départ…

Le lendemain

L'équipe huit se remit en route, difficilement à cause d'un épais brouillard qui recouvrait les versants de la montagne. Finalement, ils parvinrent au somment et ils scrutèrent l'horizon, cherchant l'origine des troubles. Cependant avec l'obscurité encore présente et le brouillard, ils ne voyaient rien du tout, bien qu'il sentait une présence maléfique et très puissante…

D'un commun accord, Rika resta en haut de la falaise qui surplombait la vallée derrière la montagne et c'est elle qui devrait retourner en arrière si ça se passe mal… Les trois autres descendirent dans la vallée, aussi furtif que n'importe lequel Ninja mais Katsumo pouvait ressentir la peur de ses deux compagnons à plusieurs mètres de distance…

_Espérons qu'ils ne nous feront pas trop remarqué… Avec leur cœur qui bat la chamade, on ferait entrer un troupeau d'éléphant dans la vallée, que ça ferait le même effet._

Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la végétation, plus leur peur grandissait et plus ils sentaient la « Chose » avec tant de puissance. Soudain, ils entendirent un craquement et chacun d'entre eux se raidit et s'immobilisa dans les arbres. Puis une espèce de ronflement gigantesque agita les feuilles des arbres telle une grosse brise. Kotetsu et Izumo, même mort de peur, suivirent leur Sensei qui poussait toujours plus en avant, sachant qu'en tant que Ninja c'était leur devoir de prendre des risques. Cependant Izumo se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'ils rentrent à Konoha pour appeler du renfort car, après tout, ils avaient suffisamment d'informations pour comprendre qu'il y avait une entité maléfique qui rôdait dans le coin et abattait tout sur son passage.

D'ailleurs plus ils avançaient dans la forêt, plus les dégâts étaient importants. Izumo faillit adresser la parole à leur Sensei pour lui demander s'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il rebrousse chemin quand soudain, se trouva devant eux une plaine dégagée… Se cachant derrière des grosses pierres, les trois Ninjas ouvrirent les yeux pour voir à travers le brouillard... Le soleil se levait petit à petit et la brume se dissipait, dévoilant petit à petit le paysage…

C'est là qu'ils le virent… Une chose si effroyable que les trois compères en restèrent bouche-bée, les yeux écarquillés de peur et de surprise. Même leur Sensei d'ordinaire si téméraire, montrait un semblant de peur, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus terrifiant pour les deux garçons.

-C'est….c'est impossible… Articula avec difficulté Kotetsu…

-Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! C'est un…c'est un…

Suite au prochaine épisode !!

* * *

Alors là franchement celui qui n'a pas deviné qui est chose mystérieuse, je lui fais manger son ordi tout cru !

Bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai essayé de faire un peu plus long….

A bientôt mais avant…..une pitite Review ?????


	5. Chapitre 4: Mission périlleuse Partie 2

Lut' tout le monde !Désolé, Sorry, Entshuldigung, Gomen pour l'énorme retard que j'ai pris mais ces derniers mois j'ai du bosser comme une dingue pour le lycée et je n'arrivais pas à écrire… J'aurais pu le faire pendant les vacances de Noël mais encore une fois, je ne trouvais pas l'inspiration.-- Bref, me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira tout autant que les autres, même si j'ai mis du temps à le poster.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Ayura-Chan : **Ah merci pour mon p'tit Kaka/Iru, faut dire que je me suis bien amuser à l'écrire celui-là !

**Eriru : **Toi aussi t'as trouvé !!!! Enfin l'idée de l'abominable homme des neiges ne me déplaisait pas !

**Xylo : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**Ai-sensei and Nade-chan :** Waaaah comment t'es trop forte ! T'as fait comment pour deviner toi aussi ! Bien trouvé pour le marshmallow, j'y aurais jamais pensé ! mdr

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Mission périlleuse (partie2)**

Fin du dernier chapitre :

C'est là qu'ils le virent… Une chose si effroyable que les trois compères en restèrent bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés de peur et de surprise. Même leur Sensei d'ordinaire si téméraire, montrait un semblant de peur, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus terrifiant pour les deux garçons.

-C'est….c'est impossible… Articula avec difficulté Kotetsu…

-Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! C'est un…c'est un…

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Rika se tenait accroupie en haut de la falaise, à scruter la dense végétation encore cachée par le brouillard. Elle espérait le retour de son équipe, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette vallée et qu'ils courraient tous un énorme danger… Elle ne pouvait imaginer combien elle avait raison…Elle reporta son regard en arrière vers la montagne et se demanda s'ils arriveraient à monter la montagne assez rapidement s'il fallait échapper à quelque chose de plus fort, d'extrêmement plus fort qu'eux. Soudain, elle eut un frisson d'horreur et se retourna vivement en direction de la vallée…

Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle et la saisit d'horreur. Au milieu de la vallée, se tenait couchée une bête si immense qu'elle prenait près de la moitié de la forêt. Si on pouvait appeler ça une bête… En effet elle n'avait rien d'animal, si ce n'est une ressemblance avec un voleur des bois nommé plus communément renard roux, et encore moins d'humain. Elle dégageait une telle aura de puissance et de maléfice…

-Un démon…

Dit simplement la jeune fille… Et elle avait raison car en réalité il s'agissait d'un des démons les plus destructeurs jamais connu : Kyuubi, le démon-renard à neuf queues. Ressentant soudain une peur terrible, Rika pria pour que le reste de l'équipe revienne rapidement et qu'ils puissent rentrer prévenir Konoha. Car si un terrible démon s'abattait sur le village, il transformerait la vie de ses habitants en un chaos insupportable. Sur le moment elle envisagea même de partir seule mais elle n'avait eu aucun autre ordre de la part du chef d'équipe, de toute façon, il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir une telle chose…

Soudain, alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle devait faire, Rika ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés : la bête venait de se réveiller….

_Au cœur de la forêt…_

Dès qu'ils avaient vu la chose, et sans attendre, Katsumo fit demi-tour avec les deux garçons, morts de trouille. Leur Sensei essayait de garder son calme pour ne pas les effrayer encore plus mais ne pouvait ignorer les conséquences de cette triste découverte. Ils gardaient un rythme soutenu mais ils sentaient bien que courir ne leur servirait à rien si le démon se réveillait et les attaquer.

_Bon sang, pourquoi suis-je devenu Ninja !!!!! J'aurais du être patron d'un restaurant, ça aurait été moins dangereux….--_ Se dit alors Kotetsu, qui ronchonnait pour oublier sa peur.

Izumo, quant à lui s'était tu depuis la rencontre avec le Démon et ne cessait de penser à ses amis de Konoha, à Rika qui les attendait et surtout à elle… Elle serait vraiment malheureuse s'il ne revenait pas…

Soudain, alors qu'ils étaient tous plongés dans leurs pensées, ils entendirent un énorme grondement suivi d'une secousse d'une force incroyable… IL était réveillé… Ils s'immobilisèrent tous les trois et se regardèrent furtivement avant que leur Sensei ne lance :

-FUYEZ ! Rejoignez Rika à tout prix et partez prévenir l'Hokage !

Izumo le regarda avec des yeux effrayés avant de dire :

-Mais, et vous Sensei ?

-Ne t'occupe pas de moi, gamin ! Je serais derrière vous mais ne vous retournez en aucun cas pour savoir si je suis , c'est un ordre !

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et commencèrent à sauter de branche en branche aussi vite qu'il le pouvait alors que les secousses se faisaient de plus en plus fortes… Soudain une énorme masse orange s'abattit devant eux, écrasant tous les arbres sur une cinquantaine de mètres. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour voir que c'était une des queues du Démon qui avait failli les tuer…

Puis ce fut l'Enfer… Les neuf queues du Démon écrasaient tout sur leurs passages et les trois Ninjas faisaient tout leur possible pour les éviter, non sans quelques égratignures. Tout à coup, l'une des queues toucha un arbre sur lequel se trouvait Kotetsu et celui-ci se retrouva à même le sol, ayant tout de même évité d'être broyé. Cependant, abasourdi par le choc, il ne vit pas arriver une autre queue mortelle…

-Kotetsu, attention !

Par réflexe, et par peur pour son coéquipier, Izumo sauta à terre et poussa Kotetsu sur le côté, ce qui lui évita d'être aplati comme une crèpe… En revanche, le pauvre Izumo avait ressenti le coup avec assez de puissance pour aller s'écraser contre un arbre un peu plus loin. Se relevant avec difficulté, Kotetsu était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer : Izumo venait de lui sauver la vie. Lui, sa victime, le garçon qu'il humiliait et dont il se moquait avec plaisir, venait de mettre sa vie en jeu pour le sauver, lui-même, son bourreau… Passer le choc, il se précipita vers lui, au moment où leur Sensei apparaissait, l'air grave.

Izumo avait perdu connaissance. Kotetsu regardait avec anxiété son sauveur quand soudain Katsumo lui dit d'une voix autoritaire et forte :

-Emmène-le plus loin. Trouvez-vous un endroit avec Rika pour s'occuper de lui, mais ne trainez pas pour rentrer à Konoha. C'est là-bas qu'il sera encore le mieux soigné.

-Mais vous, Sensei, qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Je vais tenter l'impossible.

Voyant le regard peiné de Kotetsu posé sur lui, Katsumo posa sa main sur son épaule et ses yeux vairons fixèrent le jeune garçon :

-Ecoute, je vais tenter de faire diversion. Juste le temps que vous soyez sains et sauf. Après je vous rejoindrais.

Kotetsu acquiesça de la tête mais il savait au fond de lui que ce que venait de lui dire son Sensei s'apparentait fortement à un Adieu. Il allait donner sa vie pour qu'ils regagnent Konoha et donnent l'alerte. Le jeune garçon déglutit difficilement mais c'est avec admiration et gravité qu'il regarda son Sensei. Il ne l'oublierait jamais.

-A partir de maintenant tu es le chef d'équipe. Je compte sur toi pour t'occuper des autres, je sais que tu le feras avec brio à présent.

Kotetsu sourit et mit un bras d'Izumo autour de son cou pour pouvoir le porter. Il s'apprêtait à s'élancer quand Katsumo lui dit au loin :

-Eh ! Dis-leur que j'ai beaucoup aimé travailler en leur compagnie et que je ne les oublierai jamais. Vous m'avez offert une année formidable…

Sur ce, il s'élança tel un chat vers le démon et il monta dans les cîmes des arbres jusqu'à se tenir debout, droit comme un roc, ses cheveux volant autour de lui, flottant allègrement dans les airs, comme lui permettait une de ses techniques. Il appela d'une voix forte le démon qui se retourna vivement pour le regarder de ses yeux de braises, avec sur le visage un semblant de sourire démoniaque…

-_Comment oses-tu misérable humain, t'opposer à ma toute-puissance !!?_

-Je le fais car je sais que tu finiras par être renversé toi aussi ! Ton règne ne durera pas, Démon, je t'en fais le serment ! Prends garde à la puissance de Konoha, il y a là-bas un homme de qui tu devrais te méfier !

_-Grrrrrrrr Tes menaces ne me font ni chaud, ni froid, minuscule homme volant ! Je sais que rien ni personne ne me résistera… et d'ailleurs, je vais te le prouver de suite !!! Meurs !!!!!!!!!!!_

Puis il s'élança, donnant des coups de queues, de griffes, de dents à tout bout de champ. Katsumo observait son adversaire de ses yeux vairons, esquivant facilement les coups en utilisant la lévitation. Tout à coup, Kyuubi s'énerva réellement et grogna de toutes ses forces, faisant trembler la terre à des kilomètres environnants. Décidant qu'il s'agissait du bon moment, Katsumo sortit son long Katana et dans une vaine tentative, s'attaqua au Démon, espérant lui faire une entaille au niveau du cou . Cependant, le Démon fut plus rapide et les neuf queues s'abattirent sur le vaillant Shinobi, qui réussit tout de même à toucher une des queues du Démon. Il alla s'écraser contre la paroi de la montagne, et, alors que la vie le quittait, de multiples images passèrent dans sa tête : Sa femme…Morte en accouchant…Son garçon…et puis Kotetsu…Izumo…Rika…Sa dernière image fut Konoha au printemps, au moment où les fleurs de cerisiers tombent gracieusement sur l'eau des lacs…

_Quel gachis…_

Ainsi finit la vie d'un brillant et valeureux Ninja, mot pour sa patrie et ceux qu'il aimait… Il s'appelait Hiro Katsumo et il était un maitre de l'air et du Katana.

_Pendant ce temps, non loin de la falaise…_

Kotetsu, Izumo toujours sur son dos, peinait à monter jusqu'en haut de la falaise, tout en tenant de refouler les larmes qui n'avaient cessé de lui monter aux yeux depuis qu'il sentait que leur Sensei n'était plus. Izumo n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance et il en était inquiet, car depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé, un grand sentiment de culpabilité s'était emparé de lui… De plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le contact de son corps sur le sien le rassurait et…à sa grande honte, il appréciait cela… Mais allez savoir si Izumo penserait la même chose. Soudain il aperçut une silhouette qui s'élançait vers lui et il vit le visage clair et blanc de Rika.

-Kotetsu ! Izumo ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et….où est Sensei ?

Elle regarda Kotetsu qui baissa la tête, essayant de cacher ses larmes mais la jeune fille le remarqua facilement… Elle ouvrit la bouche et dit doucement :

-Oh non….

Elle laissa doucement les larmes lui couler sur les joues mais les essuya rapidement, sachant qu'elle devait avant tout penser à Izumo. Elle se précipita vers Kotetsu et l'aida à l'allonger à terre. Il respirait faiblement et il possédait une large plaie sur l'abdomen… Elle tenta de stopper un peu l'hémorragie avec une technique de soin mais elle n'était pas très douée dans ce domaine. Il fallait absolument l'emmener à Konoha.

-Nous devons partir. Je suis sur que le Démon sait où nous sommes mais Sensei a fait en sorte de nous laisser de l'avance…

-Ossu ! Répondit simplement Rika.

Ensemble ils portèrent Izumo, marchant avec entrain et peur à la fois, pressés de rentrer mais triste de devoir annoncer une telle nouvelle… De temps en temps, ils s'aidaient d'un clone ou deux pour ne pas s'épuiser mais ils étaient déjà crevés de leur voyage et la rencontre avec Kyuubi n'avait pas été de tout repos. Bref ils mirent plus d'une journée à rentrer, complètement à sec, sans avoir rien mangé ni bu depuis des heures car ils avaient tout laisser sur place…

Arrivés à la porte par laquelle ils étaient passé pour partir, les deux porteurs d'Izumo s'effondrèrent, totalement épuisés… Un peu plus tard, ils entendirent des voix autour d'eux mais très vite, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres….

_Quelques heures plus tard, à l'hôpital de Konoha_

-Laissez- moi sortir !!! Je dois absolument parler à Yondaïme-sama !

Le jeune Kotetsu s'égosillait dans le couloir de l'hôpital tandis que des medics-nin l'empêchaient d'avancer encore plus vers la sortie. Il se débattait comme un fou quand un individu aux longs cheveux blonds en pics et au regard bleu d'azur entra dans l'hôpital. Ayant détourné l'attention des médecins qui faisaient blocus devant le jeune garçon, Kotetsu passa en force et se pointa devant Yondaïme, le visage livide et fatigué. De suite, celui-ci demanda alors d'une voix calme :

-Que se passe-t-il gamin ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et…où est Katsumo-san ?

Le visage de Kotetsu blêmit et se renferma au fur et à mesure des questions mais il savait qu'il était crucial qu'il dise tout et vite !

-Comme vous nous l'avez demandé, nous sommes allés là où des troubles se faisaient savoir. Mais nous ne pensions pas du tout à ce que nous allions trouvé…

Se rappelant le Démon, Kotetsu faiblit un peu et faillit s'évanouir mais bien vite, on l'assit sur une chaise tandis qu'une medic-nin disait :

-Yondaïme-sama ! Il faut qu'il se rep…

-Laissez le finir !

Sa voix était autoritaire, cassante, ce qui était rare chez lui mais ces temps-ci il était sur les nerfs et sentait qu'une catastrophe était proche. Kotetsu reprit alors :

-Nous sommes tombés sur….sur….

Il lança un regard effrayé à son supérieur.

-Un Démon ! C'était…. un démon renard, immense, qui rasait tout sur son passage ! Il a faillit nous tuer, moi Rika et Izumo… Et….et il a tué Katsumo-sensei….

-Mais enfin ce garçon est fatigué, il délire surement !!! Dit alors un médecin qui se tenait près de Yondaïme…

Ne retenant plus ses larmes, le jeune garçon fit ressortir toute la peine qu'il avait accumulée ces derniers jours. L'Hokage le prit par l'épaule, attendant qu'il relève les yeux pour plonger son regard azur dans celui brun du garçon et lui dit alors :

-Je te crois, moi… Et je sais que ce que ce moment a du être terriblement éprouvant pour toi et tes coéquipiers. Je vais m'occuper de ce nouveau problème alors repose-toi et ne te soucie de rien surtout !

Il lui sourit et recula avant de disparaître, sûrement pour déclarer l'alerte générale chez les Ninjas de Konoha.

Bien vite, on reconduisit Kotetsu dans sa chambre mais il n'arrivait pas à se reposer et attendit patiemment qu'on lui apporte à manger… Soudain il entendit qu'on frappait doucement à la porte et se leva avant de dire qu'on pouvait entrer. Ce fut Rika qui entra et son regard se baigna de larmes alors qu'elle sautait dans les bras de Kotetsu, laissant sa peine se déverser…ainsi que son bonheur de voir son coéquipier en vie… C'était bien la première fois que la jeune fille faisait preuve d'autant de tendresse avec le garçon aux cheveux en pics et d'ailleurs si cela avait été quelques semaines plus tôt il ne se serait pas gêné pour le repousser méchamment… Mais voilà, ce qu'ils avaient vécu les avait rapproché. Après un long moment, la jeune fille se détacha doucement reniflant. Elle leva son regard sur le visage de Kotetsu et sourit faiblement.

-Merci….

Dit-elle doucement… Elle n'avait rien d'autre à dire, si ce n'est….

-Au fait, Izumo est hors de danger selon les medics-nin, tu le savais ?

Entendant cela, Kotetsu eut un grand sourire, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il était heureux de cette nouvelle. Rika en fut étonnée mais ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire, comprenant qu'à présent, il n'y aurait plus jamais de différents entre eux. Soudain, elle se mit à hauteur de son oreille et dit doucement, avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire :

-Et si tu veux tout savoir… Il s'est réveillé il y a à peine quelques minutes…

Kotetsu ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Ah ! Euh, c'est…super ! Mais…tu ne saurais pas dans quelle chambre il est par hasard ?

La jeune fille éclata de rire et lui lança la réponse alors qu'il sortait en vitesse de la chambre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'envie irrésistible de le voir, de le serrer dans ses bras, de le voir sourire… Il arriva bientôt devant sa porte et s'arrêta en entendant des voix à l'intérieur. Il toqua doucement, et une voix lui répondit avec douceur de rentrer.

Il ouvrit doucement et aperçut alors Izumo sur son lit, entouré de deux autres Ninjas qui n'étaient autre qu'Iruka et Kakashi qui étaient venu rendre visite à leur ami. Kakashi regarda le nouveau venu avec méfiance, pensant qu'il voulait encore martyriser le jeune Izumo mais bien vite, il changea d'avis en entendant Kotetsu demander avec anxiété à son coéquipier :

-Comment vas-tu Izumo ? Tu…tu t'es bien remis de tes blessures ?

Il semblait presque mal à l'aise de demander cela, comme s'il était responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Izumo. Ce qui n'était pas faux mais qu'ignorait Iruka qui ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi Kotetsu avait autant changé d'attitude envers son ex-victime…

Izumo leva son regard fatigué sur Kotetsu, sa mèche de cheveux bruns lui tombant sur le visage dans une attitude que le garçon trouvait plutôt craquante même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Izumo sourit alors doucement et dit :

-Bien mieux… Je te remercie d'être venu voir comment j'allais, tu n'étais pas obligé…

-Bien sur que si ! Si…si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est !!

Se rendant compte qu'il avait haussé la voix et que les deux autres Ninjas le regardaient avec un air ahuri, Kotetsu ferma les yeux pour se calmer et continua plus doucement :

-Je…excuse-moi de m'être énervé mais… Enfin, merci.

Et il s'en alla, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé… Izumo resta bouche-bée, ne sachant quo dire et faire. Il venait de lui dire merci, la seule personne au monde qui ne lui ait jamais accordé que du mépris et de la haine… Décidemment il avait vraiment changé. Le jeune garçon se jura alors d'aller le voir, car après tout, c'est ensemble qu'ils avaient vécu cette aventure et c'est avec lui et avec Rika seulement qu'il pouvait partager sa peine. Et il faut bien avouer que ses sentiments envers son coéquipier avaient changé eux aussi. Ce qui est sur c'est qu'il n'aura plus jamais peur de lui.

Souriant soudain, heureux d'avoir assisté à cela, Izumo se tourna vers ses amis et partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable devant l'air complètement effaré de Kakashi et d'Iruka. Dans son rire, il essaya de les réveiller, bien que difficilement :

-Et les amoureux ! Vous verriez votre tête !!

Au mot amoureux, les deux concernés tournèrent la tête, et lançèrent un regard noir à leur ami, avant de le sermonner d'une même voix :

-Chuuuuut on pourrait t'entendre !!

Izumo se mit à rire de plus belle…

Devant la porte, se trouvait encore Kotetsu qui n'était pas vraiment parti et qui écoutait le rire de son sauveur. Il sourit, se disant qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur lui… Partant alors d'un pas lent, il souriait, essayant d'oublier tous les problèmes que Konoha pourraient bientôt connaître…

* * *

Et voilà, fin du chapitre ! Une petite review pour mi ? 


	6. Chapitre5:Déchirures et Mystères

Et hop, surprise ! Devinez qui a mis un nouveau chapitre !! Puisqu'après j'aurais plus de mal à écrire, vu que je serais en révision pour le Bac, je vous offre cette suite, qui est pour le moins émouvante et qui j'espère vous plaira !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Eriru : **Oh, j'adore ce mot « mignon » ! C'est gentil de l'avoir associé à ma fic, ça me fait trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès plaisir ! Sinon je suis bien contente que tu penses que je dois prendre mon temps, surtout que cette fois-ci j'avais vraiment été longue à poster . Bref, encore merci d'être là !

**Samuelle Pegasus :** Merci bien pour ta review ! C'est vrai que j'ai un petit côté romantico-dramatique parfois mais j'aimeuuuuuuuh faire pleurer les persos ! (je sais c'est cruel, mais bon, c'est dans ma nature !...o.O)

Et maintenant, action !

* * *

**Chapitre n°5 :Déchirures et Mystères**

_Au présent…_

Toujours plongé dans ses souvenirs, Kotetsu avait fini par s'endormir, la tête posé sur le lit d'hôpital sur lequel se tenait son ami Izumo… D'innombrables images passaient dans sa tête, et il s'était notamment souvenu de la première fois où il avait vu Izumo ,alors âgé de douze ans et Kotetsu de treize, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital…

Sa mémoire le poussa alors encore une fois à revivre des moments douloureux de son histoire commune avec Izumo…

_Prologue en rapport avec le dernier chapitre _

Peu après la découverte de Kyuubi par l'équipe du défunt Katsumo Hiro, le démon attaqua inévitablement le village et une guerre s'engagea entre celui-ci et les ninjas de Konoha. Voyant que tout ce qu'il aimait allait être détruit, Yondaïme, le quatrième Hokage, prit la décision de se sacrifier en utilisant un puissant Jutsu qui enferma l'âme du Démon dans le corps d'un nouveau-né appelé plus tard Naruto Uzumaki…

La vie reprit dans le village mais tout le monde garda en mémoire Yondaïme, considéré dès lors comme un héros… Cependant pour Kotetsu, Izumo et Rika, même s'ils regrettaient la mort de leur Hokage, n'en oubliaient pas pour autant que la première à avoir été tué héroïquement par le Démon était leur Sensei, et cela la plupart des personnes l'ignorait… Les trois membres de l'équipe, rapprochés par leur aventure, ont continué à s'entraîner et nous voilà à présent trois ans après avec une nouvelle peu réjouissante…

_Devant le QG des Shinobis_

« -Quoi ???! Mais je pensais que ça ne se ferait pas avant quelques années ! » Dit un jeune homme à la mèche brune retombant sur ses yeux. Sa voix mêlait à la fois colère et tristesse qu'il cachait à grande peine…

« Je sais bien, Izu…. Mais les choses se sont faites précipitamment… Nous venons juste de l'apprendre. » Répliqua une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts brillants.

« -Mais Rika, vous êtes chez vous ici, pourquoi repartir à Kiri ? Et si on vous cause encore des problèmes ?

-Oh, Izumo, tu es un amour… Je sais que tu t'en fais pour nous mais ce sont les dirigeants de Kiri eux-mêmes qui nous ont demandé de revenir afin de mettre en place un commerce entre Kiri et Konoha, vu que nous avons de bonnes accroches ici.. C'est très important, tu sais… »

Le jeune homme, attristé, baissa la tête un moment, signe qu'il ne savait plus que dire. Rika, voyant la détresse de son ami, s'avança et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

« -Tu vas me manquer, Izu…

-Toi aussi, Rika, toi aussi… » Dit-il en se dégageant avec douceur pour plonger ses yeux noisettes dans ceux émeraudes de la jeune fille. « Tu sais, si j'avais eu une sœur, j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit telle que tu l'es… »

La jeune fille sourit, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Elle allait dire quelque chose quand ils entendirent quelqu'un qui courrait dans leur direction en leur faisant signe de la main. Bientôt un jeune homme athlétique aux cheveux bruns en pics se présenta devant eux.

« Gomen pour cette arrivée si impromptue mais je viens juste d'apprendre la nouvelle et je voulais m'assurer que c'était bien la vérité… »

Kotetsu jeta un regard à ses deux coéquipiers et il sut en voyant leur tête que ce qu'il redoutait était vrai. Le regard soudain désolé, il s'approcha de Rika qu'il prit délicatement dans les bras.

« Tu nous manqueras à tous ! Et puis… faudra que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour me rappeler à l'ordre si je vais trop loin ! »

Il sourit largement, suivi par ses deux amis… Leurs regards se croisèrent et Kotetsu ne put s'empêcher de fixer plus longuement le regard noisette d'Izumo. Se sentant rougir, celui-ci détourna les yeux, alors que Rika souriait malicieusement au manège des deux garçons…

« -Bon, et si on allait manger quelque chose ensemble ? Ce serait sympa comme dernier dîner à Konoha !

-Ossu ! » Répondirent d'une même voix les deux jeunes hommes.

Côte à côte, les trois coéquipiers s'en allèrent en direction d'Ichiraku…

_Le lendemain, devant les portes de Konoha_

Toute la famille Toyama s'affairait devant les portes, préparant paquets ou encore faisant leurs adieux à leurs amis de Konoha… Sandaïme, qui a repris le poste d'Hokage depuis la mort de Yondaïme, était présent pour saluer le départ de cette famille qui avait fini par devenir partie intégrante de Konoha.

Un peu plus loin se tenaient trois jeunes Shinobis… La jeune fille du groupe faisait partie de cette famille qui s'apprétait à partir et donc devait faire ses adieux… Mais Rika n'avait su contrôler ses émotions et avait fini par craquer, pleurant sans retenue sur les épaules d'Izumo qui l'avait pris dans ses bras. Celui-ci même s'il essayait de garder la face devant elle, n'en menait pas large tout comme Kotetsu, qui se tenait près d'eux, le visage fermé et profondément triste…

_Il y a près de trois ans on perdait notre Sensei…. Et voilà maintenant qu'un autre membre de notre équipe doit s'en aller… Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit si compliqué ? _

Kotetsu soupira avant de tourner la tête vers les portes desquelles une femme appelait Rika. Celle-ci, après avoir séché ses pleurs, se détacha des bras d'Izumo avant de regarder tour à tour ses amis avec un tendre sourire… L'un après l'autre elle leur fit un baiser sur la joue et tandis qu'elle se penchait vers les oreilles de chacun d'eux, elle leur murmura, sans que l'autre ne soit au courant :

« Mon vœux le plus cher c'est que tu oses enfin dire ce que tu as sur le cœur…à la personne concernée…. »

Puis, avec un sourire énigmatique, et laissant les deux jeunes garçons perplexes, elle s'en alla, leur faisant un signe d'au revoir tandis que la famille se mettait en route. Longtemps, les deux garçons restèrent immobiles, scrutant l'horizon d'un regard perdu… Bientôt l'Hokage s'en retourna vers l'intérieur du village, non sans jeter un regard de compassion vers les deux jeunes Shinobis.

_Vous verrez, mes enfants… Vous apprendrez à encaisser les peines causées par la vie… Mais vous vous relèverez. Car telle est la volonté du feu ! _

Souriant, satisfait, il disparut bientôt, laissant les deux amis à leur peine. Kotetsu ouvrit la bouche et la referma, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, puis tourna la tête vers Izumo avant de dire :

« On devrait peut-être s'en…. »

Il s'arrêta net, la gorge nouée par la vision de son ami si bouleversé. Izumo avait le regard fixé sur les portes, son visage était livide, reflétant une tristesse et une douleur infinie. Pour finir, et c'est ce qui probablement fit serrer le cœur de Kotetsu, d'innombrables larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de son ami. Le regardant avec compassion, le jeune homme se rappela ces dernières années où il avait appris à connaître et apprécier celui qui avait été sa victime en tant que persécuteur quelques années auparavant. Finalement il était passé de persécuteur à protecteur, ayant compris combien son ami était en réalité quelqu'un de très sensible qui faisait pourtant tout pour se montrer fort. Si bien qu'aujourd'hui, quiconque osait s'attaquer à lui, devait s'attendre à de sérieuses représailles de la part de Kotetsu… Même à 15 ans maintenant, Izumo craquait de plus en plus souvent et cela alarmait son ami qui n'osait pourtant lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

Attendri, Kotetsu posa une main sur l'épaule d'Izumo, qui se retourna doucement avant de se coller soudainement à son ami, laissant ses larmes couler sur ses épaules, recherchant certainement la chaleur de celui qui avait fini par devenir l'un de ses amis les plus proches. L'entourant de ses bras, le cœur de Kotetsu se mit à battre plus fort, heureux de pouvoir serrer dans ses bras celui pour qui ses sentiments étaient certes les plus forts mais aussi les plus ambiguës… La plupart des personnes auraient pu croire, en les voyant ainsi, qu'ils étaient comme des frères mais le jeune homme savait que c'était bien plus que des sentiments d'amour fraternel qui les liaient. Se rappelant les paroles de Rika, il se sentait tellement bien qu'il se sentait près à tout lui avouer, quitte à l'étonner…. Ou le dégoûter.

Raté. En effet leur étreinte si émouvante venait d'être interrompue par l'arrivée d'un jeune homme brun avec une cicatrice lui barrant le nez. Izumo se dégagea alors, au plus grand malheur de Kotetsu , souriant au nouvel arrivant.

Kotetsu fit un sourire forcé tandis que son ami saluait Iruka.

_Et merde, faut toujours qu'il arrive au mauvais moment celui-là !_

« Hi 'ruka ! »

« 'Lut Izu, euh…. Je vous dérange pas au moins ?... »

Kotetsu resta impassible tandis qu'Izumo fit un non de la tête.

_Bien sur que tu nous déranges… T'as vraiment de la chance d'être l'ami d'Izu, toi…._

« Pas du tout, 'Ruka ! »

Iruka sourit, soulagé avant de reprendre, avec un regard triste :

« J'ai appris pour Rika. Je suis sincèrement désolé… Au fait, tu veux que je te raccompagnes chez toi ? Je dois passer chez Ka…. Enfin chez quelqu'un qui n'habite pas loin de ton appart ! »

Izumo fit un grand sourire taquin à son ami avant de dire :

« Avec plaisir ! Euh… tu veux venir avec nous, Kotetsu ? »

_Si tu savais comme j'en ai envie Izu…._

S'il avait pu être seul avec lui , il aurait sûrement accepté mais il ne connaissait pas bien Iruka et il savait qu'il se sentirait un peu à l'écart…

« Euh, désolé mais faut que j'aille acheter quelque trucs pour ma mère. » Dit-il en se passant la main dans ses cheveux en pics…

_Et bien, ses excuses sont de plus en plus bidons on dirait…_ Soupira Izumo…

Pendant un moment celui-ci parut déçu mais alors qu'il s'éloignait avec Iruka, il fit un sourire à Kotetsu avant de dire :

« A demain, alors ! »

« Ouais, c'est ça, à demain ! »

Izumo repartit avec à ses côtés Iruka qui commençait à sérieusement douter de la nature des liens qui liaient les deux garçons…

_Le lendemain…_

Chose étrange en ce si beau jour de printemps, Kotetsu a décidé d'aller de lui-même chercher Izumo chez lui plutôt que de l'attendre au terrain d'entraînement comme ils en avaient l'habitude. En réalité, il voulait lui faire une surprise, car, et il avait attendu cela un an, c'était le jour d'anniversaire d'Izumo. Il avait donc pris son cadeau sous le bras et partit, le cœur léger en direction de l'appartement d'Izumo… N'ayant jamais été invité chez lui, il ne sait pas comment est sa famille et d'ailleurs il ignore même s'il a encore des parents, vu qu'il n'en parle jamais. Tout en marchant, Kotetsu se demandait si ce qu'il avait choisi allait plaire à son ami et s'il ne serait pas gêné qu'il se soit rendu chez lui sans y être invité.

_Pourvu que je ne le dérange pas… Ce serait le comble un jour d'anniversaire tout de même_ !

Bientôt ses pas l'amenèrent à destination, et il se retrouva face à la porte de l'appartement. Il resta un moment immobile, avant de frapper doucement à la porte. Avec plaisir, Kotetsu entendit la voix douce de son ami lui répondre :

« J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Des pas précipités se firent entendre à l'intérieur de la pièce, et bientôt, le verrou fut débloqué et Izumo passa sa tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte. Voyant son sami, celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et un long silence s'installa avant qu'il ne dise… légèrement embarrassé :

« Kotetsu… Euh….quelle surprise ! Je ne t'attendais pas… »

Le dit Kotetsu, constatant que son ami semblait gêné de sa visite, répondit instantanément, tout en cachant le cadeau derrière son dos :

« Je peux repasser si tu préfères ! Je ne voulais pas te déranger… C'est juste que pour une fois… je me disais que je pouvais bien venir te chercher !Bon, bah à tout' alors ! »

S'apprêtant à s'éloigner et se maudissant d'avoir dérangé Izumo, Kotetsu s'était déjà retourné quand Izumo l'appela d'une voix douce et presque suppliante :

« Non, attends! Tu ne me déranges pas du tout ! C'est juste… que tu m'as surpris! Viens, tu peux entrer… »

Kotetsu se retourna en souriant, et s'avança vers Izumo, heureux de pouvoir enfin entrer chez son ami. Cependant voyant la tête que tirait celui-ci, Kotetsu le regarda ,sceptique. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Izu, si tu ne veux pas que je rentre chez toi, ce n'est pas un problème, tu sais ! Je comprendrais parfaitement que tes parents ne le veuillent peut-être pas. Après tout quand tu es venu chez moi, tu as du remarqué que mes parents n'étaient pas toujours d'humeur à avoir des invités. Je ne veux pas m'imposer. »

Izumo sourit doucement et répondit :

« Tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez moi, Kote, c'est juste que…c'est compliqué. Mais je te dois bien la vérité, vu que tu m'as accueilli avec tant de gentillesse et que tu m'en as toujours dit beaucoup sur toi sans jamais en savoir sur moi en retour. Viens, tu dois rencontrer quelqu'un. »

Kotetsu, regarda longuement le visage de son ami, sachant soudain qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire part de choses desquelles ils n'avaient jamais parlé auparavant. Il sourit doucement et suivit Izumo à l'intérieur, sentant son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort en se posant la question de savoir qui était cette personne qu'Izumo voulait qu'il connaisse. Elle devait suffisamment être importante pour son ami pour que celui-ci ait caché son existence à Kotetsu. Surtout depuis qu'ils s'étaient ouverts l'un à l'autre…

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils suivirent un couloir peint en bleu sur lequel était accroché une multitude de tableaux représentants un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Comme Izumo avait gardé le silence, Kotetsu n'osa pas lui demander qui faisait tous ces tableaux... Après tout il ne l'avait jamais vu peindre ou dessiner. Peut-être était-ce cette mystérieuse personne ?

Continuant d'avancer, ils passèrent dans la cuisine-salon, lumineuse en cette matinée ensoleillée. Kotetsu remarqua qu'il avait du dérangé son ami en plein petit-déjeuner, vu ce qu'il put voir sur la table du salon. Il vit également un plateau où avait été préparé un ptit-déj. Kotetsu fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que cette étrange personne l'exploitait tellement qu'il était obligé de leur amener le petit déjeuner au lit ? Encore une fois, il ne fit aucune remarque par respect pour son compagnon, qui venait à l'instant de prendre le plateau dans ses bras.

D'un signe de tête, il demanda à Kotetsu de le suivre, le cadeau d'Izumo toujours dans la main. Ils se dirigèrent vers une porte fermée, et la curiosité du jeune Shinobi augmenta d'un coup. Izumo posa le plateau de nourriture ,composé d'un verre de jus d'orange, de tartines de beurres et de confitures et enfin un bol de café, sur une table juste à côté de la dite-porte. Izumo se tourna vers son ami et le visage fermé, il dit d'une voix plus sérieuse que jamais :

« Kotetsu. Je vais être franc, et je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet mais sache que j'ai perdu mon Père à l'âge de 8 ans… Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé, c'est que le sujet m'a été longtemps douloureux avant que je ne remonte la pente…pour elle. »

Plantant son regard brun sur celui tout aussi brun de Kotetsu, il garda le silence un moment, promenant ses yeux sur le visage de celui qu'il considérait à présent comme plus qu'un simple ami. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les bandages qu'il possédait sur le nez, cela depuis leur dangereuse mission avec leur défunt Sensei. Avec tendresse, Izumo dit soudain :

« Merci. Merci simplement d'être là. J'espère que tu pourras mieux me comprendre après cete entrevue. »

_Oh si tu savais combien tu comptes pour moi, Kote…_

Kotetsu posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, et, lui faisant un sourire tendre, lui répondit :

« Je serais toujours là pour toi, Izu. Toujours. Maintenant, présente-moi cette personne qui te tiens tant à cœur… »

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Izu… Personne, personne ne te fera plus de mal !_

Aquiescant d'un signe de tête, Izumo fit un léger sourire et ouvrit la porte avant de prendre le plateau. Poussant la porte, il entra, et Kotetsu le suivit…. Une grande lumière englobait la pièce et ils s'avancèrent dans la lumière, heureux de s'être trouvé là.

* * *

Chapitre fini ! Vous ne saurez pas qui est cette personne mystérieuse ! Bon, je sais que c'est facile à deviner… Quoi que, il y a plusieurs solutions possibles ! 

Une petite review siouplait !


	7. Chapitre 6: Révélations

Pffff alors là je suis impardonnable...-- Bon alors voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère, comme d'habitude, vous plaira!

Merci beaucoup à tous pour review et à tous ceux qui sont fidèles à ma fic depuis le début, gros gros bisous!

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Révélations**

Aveuglé quelques instant pas la lumière provenant de la grande fenêtre en face de lui, Kotetsu ferma les yeux, les rouvrant ensuite pour voir apparaitre une chambre plutôt jolie, avec sur les murs une multitude de tableaux tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres. S'attardant un peu à admirer ce travail d'artiste, il posa son regard sur un lit sur sa droite, qui donnait plus qu'envie de s'y reposer, avant de finalement comprendre que le calme qui ressortait de cette pièce l'avait lavé de toutes ses craintes et appréhensions.Là, juste en face de lui, devant la fenêtre, se tenait un grand chevalet sur lequel était installé une toile. Une main fine et semblant aussi fragile que du verre tenait un pinceau avec dextérité, le faisant danser sur la toile et illuminant ainsi la pièce de couleurs. Portant son regard sur la personne à qui appartenait cette main, il écarquilla les yeux devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui: Une femme aux longs cheveux chatains, assise sur un fauteuil en face du chevalet. Celle-ci donnait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas vraiment réelle avec sa peau si pâle et la douce lumière qui l'englobait tel un hâle de douceur.

_Mais... C'est... C'est un ange!_ Pensa Kotetsu avant de secouer sa tête, histoire de voir s'il ne rêvait pas. _Mais non, imbécile, les anges n'existent pas enfin!_

Habillée d'un kimono bleu pastel, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle était belle avec ses trait tirés et son teint morbide mais elle possédait une aura qui apaisait les coeurs et donnait irrésistiblement envie de sourire.

Kotetsu, s'apercevant qu'il était toujours bouche-bée, se reprit en vitesse, de peur de ne pas paraitre trop impoli envers la dame. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Izumo. Rien ne lui ferait plus horreur que s'il mettait en colère son...ami. Bien entendu il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'Izumo, lui, n'avait rien raté des réactions de son coéquipier et un doux sourire orné maintenant son visage alors qu'il prit la parole, réveillant par là-même l'invité:

"Kotetsu... Voici ma mère, Mitsuki-san."

Le dit Kotetsu en question s'immobilisa avant de regarder Izumo et la femme-ange l'un après l'autre,cherchant peut-être un brin de ressemblance entre les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, il finit quand même par trouver quelques points de ressemblances comme le nez ou encore l'allure des cheveux. Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait même rien répondu à la phrase de son ami, il se reprit très vite et s'inclinant légèrement devant la mère d'Izumo, il dit:

"Heureux de vous connaitre, Mitsuki-san..."

C'est alors qu'Izumo reprit la parole et lançant un sourire à son ami, il dit tout en posant le plateau qu'il avait dans les mains sur une petite table auprès de sa mère :

"Bien, j'ai oublié quelque chose dans la cuisine, vous n'avez qu'à faire connaissance en attendant!"

Avant même que Kotetsu ait pu dire quelque chose, son ami le laissa là, refermant la porte derrière lui:

"Hé, mais... Attends!"

Regardant la porte avec l'espoir de voir revenir son précieux coéquipier, Kotetsu ne vit pas que la peintre derrière lui s'apprétait à prendre la parole, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter.

"Tu peux t'avancer, je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais..."

Sa voix était douce, emplie de chaleur mais on pouvait également y sentir une pointe de mélacolie et une grande tristesse. Kotetsu tourna alors la tête de nouveau vers son interlocutrice et vit qu'elle arborait un sourire charmant, bienveillant, tout en l'incitant à venir la retrouver d'un geste de la main. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'avança doucement vers elle.

_Comment ais-je pu croire que cette personne exploitait Izu... Elle parait tellement gentille... Pourquoi donc ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant? J'aurais peut-être évité penser des choses pareilles._

"Alors c'est toi le fameux Kotetsu dont m'a parlé si souvent Izu-kun?..." Dit-elle avec un sourire étrange qui mit pour un moment mal à l'aise le jeune homme aux pics bruns. Soudainement, il se demanda ce qu'il lui avait dit... Savait-elle qu'il avait été son persécuteur pendant quelques années? En tout cas, il espèrait de tout coeur que non, ne voulant se fâcher avec personne de l'entourage de son ami.

"Ah euh... Il vous a parlé de moi?" Répondit-il en rougissant violemment sous le regard inquisiteur de la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

"Bien sur... Après tout, tu es son coéquipier et j'aime savoir tout des gens qu'il fréquente... Et puis, il semble beaucoup t'apprécier. La preuve, c'est qu'il t'a mené à moi."

Se sentant soudain fier, Kotetsu se prit à sourire en retour à Mitsuki, pensant avec plaisir qu'Izumo le considérait comme plus qu'un ami. Plus à l'aise, il répondit alors sur un ton-il l'espèrait- pas trop tendre:

"Je l'apprécie beaucoup aussi... Je suis très heureux d'être son ami. Vous savez, je ne sais pas si je le remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je tiens beaucoup à lui."

_En fait, je l'aime encore plus que ça... Maintenant, j'en suis certain._

Il sentait le regard de Mitsuki sur lui mais ne dit rien. Alors elle dit simplement:

"Je le sais, Kotetsu-kun, je le sais..." Et elle rajouta alors, changeant de ton," Promets-moi, promets-moi de veiller sur lui... Même quand je ne serais plus là..."

Kotetsu la regarda alors avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle demandait ça si soudainement. Elle n'était pourtant pas si vieille! Décidant cependant de ne pas satisfaire sa curiosité, il dit, tout en prenant une des mains de Mitsuki, alors que celle-ci le regardait avec des yeux déjà embués de larmes:

"Je vous le promets."

Tandis qu'ils restaient muets, se contentant simplement d'être là à savoir que l'un et l'autre veulent protéger la même personne, Izumo rentra dans la pièce, tenant à la main une sorte de bol d'où s'échappait de la fumée, signe de sa certaine chaleur. Les voyant ainsi muets, il leur lança un beau sourire, que les deux concernés lui rendirent de suite:

"Et bien, on dirait que vous vous êtes entendus. Kotetsu, ma mère a besoin de manger et de se reposer... Est-ce que ça te dérange de revenir ici un peu plus tard?" Demanda-t-il l'air désolé. Il espèrait vraiment que tout se soit bien passé entre les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Mais bizarrement, il sentait qu'ils avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente.

"Bien sur Izu, pas de problèmes!" Lança-t-il avant de se tourner vers la nouvelle connaissance qu'il avait faite aujourd'hui.

Il sourit à la femme aux cheveux chatains.

"Prenez soin de vous, Mitsuki-san..."

Celle-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête et de lui sourire mais il sut en la regardant qu'elle le remerciait en pensée.

_Vous n'aviez pas besoin de me le demander... Je le fais déjà tous les jours... Mais je tiendrais ma promesse, envers et contre tout!_

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la chambre, Kotetsu jetant un dernier regard à la mère d'Izumo. Ils ne dirent rien avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés à la porte d'entrée. Kotetsu avait quant à lui complètement oublié le cadeau qu'il avait apporté, celui-là même qu'il avait mis dans une poche alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre. Là, Izumo se planta devant son ami et dit doucement:

"Je suppose qu'elle ne t'a rien dit...à propos de sa maladie."

Ecarquillant soudain les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il a été stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Voilà pourquoi elle lui avait fait faire cette promesse, voilà pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Ses yeux s'étaient plongés dans ceux d'Izumo et il pouvait voir qu'il était au bord des larmes. A ce moment précis, une envie irrésistible de prendre son ami dans ses bras et de lui montrer combien il l'aime l'étreignit.

"Elle... a une sorte de cancer. C'est incurable et... Elle n'a plus beaucoup d'années à vivre... Je... Merci Kote, d'être là."

Et là, se passa une chose que Kotetsu n'aurait jamais pu prévoir, quelque chose qui fit chavirer son coeur à un tel point qu'il en resta pétrifié. En effet, aussi soudainement qu'il lui avait parlé, Izumo s'était approché et l'avait embrassé. Un baiser court, mouillé mais tellement rempli d'émotions. Rien ne fut si beau dans la vie des deux garçons... C'était la première fois pour tous les deux et chacun d'entre eux savait qu'il n'y avait qu'entre eux qu'il y en aurait d'autres. Et avant même de pouvoir y répondre, Izumo avait refermé la porte sur son ami, lançant un vague au revoir...

Immobile, sous le choc, Kotetsu resta bêtement devant la porte avant qu'un sourire joyeux n'illumine son visage. Il se sentit alors heureux, heureux! Requinquer, il s'en alla en trottinant presque, oubliant l'anniversaire, le cadeau et même s'il devait faire des courses pour ses parents. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était eux et rien d'autre, car, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Kotetsu savait qu'Izumo partageait les mêmes sentiments que lui...

_Je t'aime, Izu..._

Derrière sa porte, le coeur battant à s'y rompre, Izumo s'était laissé choir au sol. Vidé, il avait l'impression qu'un poids énorme venait de se lever de son estomac. Il espèrait ne pas avoir choquer son ami... Mais au fond, il sait qu'il ressent la même chose, qu'il en avait probablement autant envie que lui... Finalement il se leva, un sourire aux lèvres, se préparant à s'occuper de sa mère...

_Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Kote!_

* * *

Et voilà, new chap fini! 

Petite review?


	8. Chapitre 7: Récompenses

Hello tout le monde ! Vous croyiez que je l'avais oubliée cette fic ? Eh bien, pour être honnête, ces dernières années, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me mettre à écrire et donc d'écrire la suite de cette histoire. Depuis cette année, j'ai repris goût à tout ce qui touchait à l'écriture et c'est ainsi qu'une amie m'a poussé à me remettre aux fanfictions.

Bref, je raconte ma vie. Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui attendaient la suite. J'ai décidé de clôturer ma fic par ce chapitre, pour que je puisse me consacrer à de nouvelles histoires !^^

Merci beaucoup à tout le monde pour les reviews et à ceux qui me sont fidèles depuis le début, même presque 4 ans après…*o*

**Chapitre 7 : Récompenses**

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il ne dormait plus. Un fait de son subconscient ? Certainement, et il n'ignorait pas ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de se reposer en paix. A côté de lui, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en pics et à l'étrange bande sur le nez ronflait paisiblement. Cette vision arracha un sourire à Izumo. Kotetsu paraissait si doux et si calme lorsqu'il dormait ! Rien à voir avec le ninja impulsif et caractériel qui partageait sa vie depuis deux ans. Il soupira longuement.

_Allez, rendors-toi mon vieux ! Pfff compter les moutons, c'est vraiment un truc bidon…_

N'en pouvant plus, il finit par se lever, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas lourd. L'image que lui renvoya le miroir était celle d'un homme certes fatigué, mais beaucoup plus confiant et plus athlétique que jamais. Les années d'entraînement et de combats l'avaient transformé, au point qu'il regrettait parfois le garçon qu'il était… La vie est faite ainsi. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine pour y manger un morceau.

En passant devant une table sur laquelle était posé un cadre photo, il stoppa net. Un voile de tristesse recouvrit son visage fin alors qu'il prenait le cadre dans ses mains. Deux visages lui souriaient. Il se contempla quelques secondes, constatant les changements qui s'étaient opéré sur sa personne.

Cependant, son regard s'attarda plus longuement sur la deuxième personne… Les yeux bleus pétillants de sa mère lui transpercèrent le cœur. Cela faisait un an, jour pour jour, qu'elle avait quitté ce monde pour rejoindre son père mort au combat lorsqu'il était très jeune. Pourtant la douleur était toujours présente, comme une amie fidèle qui le suivrait partout. Il tentait de le dissimuler, mais ses proches n'étaient pas dupes. Une vague de mélancolie l'étreignit sans prévenir, tandis qu'il se rappelait les derniers mots de sa mère

_« Je suis en paix, Izu… J'ai eu la chance de te voir devenir un homme bien et un ninja honorable, je n'en demande pas plus… Je t'aime mon cœur… »_

Son cœur se serra et tout en lui n'était plus que tristesse. Au moment où il sombrait au plus profond du gouffre, un contact physique le ramena à la réalité. Kotetsu venait de poser sa main sur son épaule.

Il se retourna et ses yeux bruns larmoyants rencontrèrent ceux un peu plus foncés de son amant. Pendant quelques secondes les deux Chuunin de 20 ans se contentèrent d'échanger par le regard. Puis, lentement, Kotetsu s'approcha d'Izumo. Il effleura sa joue avec une douceur qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui avant de lui adresser un sourire tendre, plein de compassion. Il murmura :

« Elle est toujours là, Izu… Dans nos cœurs… »

Le jeune homme à la mèche brune sentit peu à peu que la douleur s'estompait. Son amant était bien le seul qui puisse lui remonter le moral en quelques mots. Il était si important pour lui ! Que ferait-il s'il venait à disparaitre ? C'était une question terrifiante si bien qu'il essayait de ne pas y penser. Comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il se lova dans les bras de Kotetsu et s'accrocha à lui, profitant de ce moment de paix.

Cependant, le jeune homme aux pics ne tarda pas à laisser son tempérament de feu revenir au galop. Un sourire espiègle apparut alors sur le visage de Kotetsu, éloignant doucement son compagnon de lui. Il posa ensuite une main sur la tête d'Izumo et lui dit d'un air moqueur :

« Allez, p'tite tête, secoues-toi ! Tu m'fais honte à pleurer comme une fille ! »

D'un mouvement sec, il ébouriffa les cheveux de son amant, et l'attirant vers lui, il emprisonna ses lèvres avec les siennes, profitant d'un long baiser passionné. Izumo le repoussa gentiment, l'air faussement outré, se remémorant en un sourire leur premier baiser. Il protesta d'un grognement amical, avant de lancer à son tour :

« Hey ! Tu te crois malin ? Je vais te montrer si je suis une fille ! Prends garde à toi pendant l'entraînement ! »

Une menace ? Non, plutôt un défi. De toute façon, c'était leur façon à eux de montrer qu'il tenait à l'autre. Se défiant du regard, ils se regardèrent avec des yeux brillants avant de se lancer dans une course effrénée pour savoir lequel d'entre eux arriverait à la salle de bain en premier…

_De nos jours…_

Kotetsu fixait le mur tout en continuant son récit. Il était plongé dans ses souvenirs, et quelque part il préférait y rester plutôt que d'affronter la réalité, la maladie et peut-être même la mort. Depuis quelques jours il refusait de voir du monde en dehors des medic-nin, restant au chevet de l'homme de sa vie 24/24h. Il avait une mine effroyable : des cernes énormes sous les yeux, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais et le corps avachi sur une chaise à côté du lit. Une de ces mains était posée sur une de celles immobiles de son compagnon. C'était une épreuve terrible pour le Chuunin qui n'avait pourtant pas la réputation d'être un grand sentimental.

Pendant un instant il eut même l'impression qu'Izumo avait bougé. Voilà qu'il commençait à dérailler en plus ! Pour chasser cette pensée, il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Pourtant cette sensation ne voulait plus le quitter. Lentement, il baissa les yeux et il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

Izumo bougeait. C'était subtile, certes, mais il bougeait.

Tétanisé, Kotetsu écarquilla les yeux. Il n'osait pas y croire. Il avait peur d'y croire. Et s'il rêvait ? Et s'il était devenu fou ? Tout semblait si réel…

Si, il devait y croire !

« Izu ? Tu m'entends ? »

Sa voix était tremblante, vibrante d'émotions. Son regard brun était fixé sur le visage de son amant, espérant un signe de sa part. Puis, presque au ralenti, Izumo ouvrit les yeux, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir fixer quelque chose. Son esprit était en plein brouillard et il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des jours et des jours, mais c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se sentait vivant. Il regarda autour de lui avant de s'arrêter sur le visage de son amant. Il essaya en vain de sourire mais tout son corps était douloureux… Il sentit son cœur s'agiter alors que Kotetsu lui adressait un sourire heureux, des larmes de joie coulant le long de ses joues. Ce dernier déposa un baiser tendre sur le front d'Izumo avant d'appeler une medic-nin.

_Quelques minutes après…_

L'attente lui parut interminable, mais finalement on autorisa Kotetsu à revenir dans la chambre. Bien entendu, on lui conseilla d'y aller doucement, de ne pas le faire trop parler. Le regard qu'il lui lança en entrant dans la pièce le fit fondre sur place. San rien dire, il s'assit à ses côtés et prit une des mains d'Izumo dans les siennes. Celui-ci essaya de dire quelques mots. Sa voix était rauque, presque éteinte, mais il arrivait à se faire comprendre malgré tout. C'était frustrant pour lui de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer comme il le voulait, mais les médecins avaient dit qu'il rencontrerait certaines difficultés de ce point de vue-là, le temps que ses cordes vocales reprennent l'habitude de travailler.

« T'as une tête horrible… »

Et il lui sourit. Surpris, Kotetsu ne sut que répondre.

Soudain, saisissant l'incongruité de la situation, il se mit à rire, enfin libéré de toute la pression qu'il avait ressentie ces dernières semaines. Trois semaines qu'il ne souriait plus, trois semaines qu'il avait cessé de vivre d'une certaine façon… Le cauchemar était enfin fini.

« Et, toi, ne me fais plus jamais ça ! »

Sa voix avait quelque peu retrouvé son pep habituel, mais on sentait encore légèrement son angoisse. Un instant plus tard, baissant les yeux, il rajouta :

« Je suis désolé… Pour… Enfin pour ce que je t'ai dit lors de notre dispute. C'est sorti tout seul… Enfin, je n'aurais jamais dû dire que… »

« Arrêtes. J'ai déjà oublié de toute façon… » Rétorqua Izumo. Un sourire tendre s'afficha sur le visage du blessé, tandis qu'il faisait comprendre à son amant qu'il ne devait plus penser à ça. Leurs yeux ne pouvaient plus se quitter, se délectant l'un l'autre de ce contact. Kotetsu posa alors une main sur les cheveux de son amant d'un geste tendre.

« Et puis, qui est-ce que j'embêterais, moi, si tu n'étais plus là ? » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Se penchant doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, profitant de ce moment de tendresse.

« Ah, enfin, le Kotetsu qu'on connaît est de retour ! » Dit une voix amicale venant de la porte de la chambre.

Les deux amants tournèrent la tête en même temps. Ils purent ainsi poser les yeux sur un Iruka souriant, les bras croisés comme s'il attendait qu'on le remarque.

« Depuis quand tu es là, toi ? » Demanda Kotetsu d'un air exaspéré. Il arrivait vraiment toujours au mauvais moment! Ne pouvait-il avoir un moment tranquille avec Izumo ? Mais ce dernier fit signe à son ami de s'approcher en répondant doucement :

«'Ruka, je suis heureux de te voir ! »

« Moi aussi Izu, quel soulagement de te voir de nouveau parmi nous ! Perdre un ninja est déjà une terrible nouvelle, mais en perdre deux, ce serait un véritable coup dur pour notre moral ! »

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de demander pourquoi il parlait de « deux ninjas ». Les deux amants savaient que si l'un d'entre eux mourrait, l'autre ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre. Egoïstes ? Peut-être. Fous amoureux ? Assurément.

Ce moment de silence ne dura pas. Telle une ombre, un personnage venait de se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre et, goguenard, il dit soudain :

« Comme c'est touchant ! L'impétueux Kotetsu serait-il devenu sentimental ? xD»

Le Chuunin aux pics avait sursauté en entendant cette voix. Se retournant, légèrement énervé d'être assailli de toutes parts, il ne fut presque pas surpris de tomber nez à nez avec le Juunin Kakashi…

« Tsss, toujours aussi chieur, toi, hein ? » Répondit le concerné avec un demi-sourire ironique sur le visage.

On pouvait deviner un sourire sous le masque de l'homme aux cheveux gris. Celui-ci entra à l'intérieur et regardant Izumo avec son œil endormi, il répliqua :

« Toujours. Prends soin de toi, Izumo, je serais triste de ne plus pouvoir en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ton coéquipier ! »

D'un pas, il rejoint Iruka. Alors qu'il allait sortir, il vint murmurer à l'oreille de son propre amant :

« Rendez-vous chez moi, dans deux heures… »

Sur ce, il se tourna et lança un joyeux : « A plus, petits Chuunins ! », avant de les laisser. Iruka se racla la gorge, essayant de cacher ses joues qui avaient viré au rouge.

Retenant un fou-rire, Izumo remercia son ami d'être venu lui rendre visite. Comme quoi, les nouvelles allaient très vite par ici ! Iruka leur dit au revoir d'un signe de la main et s'en alla avec discrétion, comme il était venu.

Kotetsu soupira, un sourire heureux sur le visage.

« Nous avons de la chance d'avoir des amis comme eux ! »

« Oui. Et moi, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir, toi… » Répondit Izumo en le fixant avec intensité.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent de nouveau.

Ils étaient enfin réunis… Ils avaient gagné la plus belle des batailles, et obtenu la plus belle des récompenses : l'Amour, la Vie.

Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop niais… Je voulais que toute cette histoire se finisse bien, mais si l'envie me prend, je ferai peut-être une fin alternative !^^

En tout cas, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

Et si vous avez toujours envie de me faire part de nos remarques, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews !


End file.
